Mobian Huntsmen II: The Rising Darkness!
by OGGuy21
Summary: After that night, bonds were strengthened and new discoveries were made. But it's not over for as Roman, Dr. Eggman, and Cinder have plans to ruin the lives of our heroes and heroines! Can Team RWBY and Team SSKT can stop the darkness or will the darkness will win the day?
1. Chapter 1 Best Day Ever!

_**Hey hey hey fellas! Guess who's back?! Yup! It's your boi, OGGuy! Here with the second installment of Mobian Huntsmen II: The Rising Darkness! It's been awhile and I said I will start on this late July or early August but of course; life stands in your way. On my YouTube, I'm getting lots of traction on there! My YouTube name is Nate The Blader if you want to check out! And of course the bad news… Tropical Storm Dorian is planning strike Florida this coming Sunday. I hope it doesn't become a hurricane… let's get on with it! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

As a ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. A young woman who has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. Accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth catches him. She is "Emerald Sustrai". She appears next to him.

**(-Music: Rebellious Youth [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

Emerald giggles at the shopkeeper's surprised expression as she helps him to his feet. "'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The shopkeeper points to the direction where she should go.

The mint-haired girl walks away from the shop owner as both waves goodbye and passes a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and silver-grey hair that is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He is "Mercury Black" and who is at the corner.

"I knew you were lost." He jested Emerald.

Emerald produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face. "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

Mercury shook his head not being impressed. "That's not _**your**_ money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence."

"Mmmm... no deal."

"Fine." Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet and turning to walk away.

"Whatever. You want me."

* * *

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras are sitting and chatting. The duo are walking through the city. Seeming to be in search of a place.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury inquired being tired of walking in the city.

"A few blocks." She answered.

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

Emerald smiled a little at the buildings. "Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." He added causing her to stop.

Emerald stops. "That's every city."

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury says playing victim and then chuckles.

The mint-haired girl gives him an angry glare, then she groans angrily and picks up her pace to get away from the silver-grey haired young man.

"Ugh... you're no fun today."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Mercury follows behind Emerald. The scene shifts to Emerald and Mercury entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

**(-Music: Trouble Outbreak [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Be right there!" Said a voice which belongs to a Faunus man who looks like an everyday person. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He also had retractable claws in place of nails. Emerald looks back at Mercury as the shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. He is "Tukson". "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! How may I…" After turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury kept his focus on Tuskon even though he had a book open and then shuts it.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asks.

Tukson nods. "Yes we do."

"That's great." She says with glee.

"Would you... like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." Emerald says as Mercury closes another book. "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury answers as he produces another book.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." The silver-grey haired young man closes another book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

Tukson struggles to ignore the instincts of attacking the pair. "Near the front."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Seriousness [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Oh, no, wait! What... about... "Third Crusade"?"

Tukson hesitates being visibly unnerved as the pair eyed him carefully. "Um... I… don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald inquired.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?" She inquires again.

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

Mercury arched a brow. "And, what was it again?"

""Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.""

Mercury scoffs and rolled his eyes. "Except the Third Crusade."

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!"

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald asks with her expression being serious and Mercury smiling creepily at Tukson as he darkens the windows.

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

Emerald places her right hand on the handle of her weapon. "So... are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson roars as he produces claws from his fingers. "Yaargh!"

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves. Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade". She stretches her arms overhead, then noticing Mercury carrying a comic.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"What's with that?"

"I like the pictures."

* * *

**(-Music: Apotos { Day } [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSKT are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes and then Yang slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asks her partner surprising her.

Blake hastily shuts her book. "Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang catches a grape in her mouth. "Lame."

"Well Blake is doing something as a vigilant student of this grand institution to prep for the next semester." Tails says while typing away on his orange laptop with his two-tailed logo on the center in the front.

"Where did you get that from anyways?" Weiss inquired.

"T2 built it himself. The parts shop downtown is like heaven to him." Sonic answers with a look of amusement before taking a bite out of his chili dog.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. The blonde brawler catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Then appeared Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities" has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat. "Sisters… brothers... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss cried in the background.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered before catching another berry in her mouth.

"More like a disaster waiting to happen…" Shadow muttered.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby declared.

Weiss had a half-lidded look that was telling her mood that wasn't pleased. "Did you steal my binder?"

The silver-eyed huntress makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked being confused on what's going on.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answers as she points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang inquired with a smile on her face as she pulled her pun.

An apple is tossed at the blonde brawler and hit her in the face making her glare at Nora. This made Knuckles laugh.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora booed in the background.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." The rosy reaper states with a smile on her face.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." The Schnee Heiress says.

"You and me both Weiss." Knuckles added finishing the last of his grapes.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. In the background, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." The black cat Faunus says being uncertain.

Weiss places a hand on her shoulder. "Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!" Nora shouted in the background.

"I for one think that…" Weiss got interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm. Shadow simply teleports out of the cafeteria.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and a young man who has tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead. He is "Neptune Vasilias". He and Sun are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during the incident at the docks.

"Man, that's harsh."

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun says excitedly. "And then this crazy mad scientist showed up and we fought four giant robots!"

"Nice!" Neptune states.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune nods. "Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." The light blue-haired young man almost whispered stating. "I got it!"

"You better." The background now shows the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." He simply says.

The view pans up from Neptune's feet to his face and his teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point."

The pair enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Shadow #1 [ Sonic X ]-)**

With Shadow who returned into the dorm room and he stood in the center of the room as his mind began pondering on what his next move is. Before he could go into a full circle from his semi-conscious pacing, he teleports to the docks on where the battle that Tails, Sun, and Blake found Roman and Eggman snooping around.

_"This is where Tails and the others fought Roman and the Doctor's robots."_ He thought as he walked towards the carrier freights.

As the Ultimate Life Form approaches the general area where the battle was at, he stopped walking and grabbed his Scroll and pressed a few buttons as a blue light scanned the ground.

_"I'll have to thank Tails for placing the Ultraviolet Scanners on our Scrolls so that we can find things that aren't visible to the naked eye."_ Shadow thought as he stops when his device beeps.

"Show results." He says.

The screen changes to an image of silver shard with the words: Ti22. He narrowed his eyes a bit before tapping the screen which switched the display to a map. He looks at the city.

"This will take me all day by foot. I hope this works." Shadow says as he went to his Scroll and tapped his insignia which pulsated.

He left the docks as he rose from the shade that was from the freight and in front of him was his ride. The bike resembled a 2003 Harley Davidson XL1200 Custom Anniversary Edition but on the side of the retractable guns was his symbol. It is called [Dark Rider]. He got on it and drove off to his destination.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Shadow's Infiltration [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

By the time he got to his destination; it was almost sunset. So he stopped Dark Rider at a gated area and jumped over the gate. Shadow took note of the amount of Eggman robots that were there. There were quite a lot of them, of course some White Fang members.

_"This must be Eggman or Roman's base of operations…"_ Shadow mentally states as he looks at his surroundings, it was covered in thick trees and shrubbery. _"Yup, totally fits the seclusion vibe… now how can I get through this without being spotted…"_

His crimson eyes spot some shaded spots on the ground that were from old freight, he smirks as he began to form into a shaded spot with red eyes and moved like a snake through them and kept his cover. Shadow made it through the defenses and made his way inside the old warehouse. He kept going and taken out a few White Fang members that were in his way silently; he reaches a room where stays in the darkened area in with the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: ALTINA [ Sen no Kiseki II ]-)**

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald shivers in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." The criminal mastermind produces a piece of paper.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock. "What!? Agh…!"

Shadow who was behind the stacked crates, he dulled the brightness on his Scroll and pulled up a voice recording app and pressed the red button to record the conversation. _"This will be useful."_ He mentally states feeling quite pleased with himself a little.

"Do what, Roman?" Inquired a voice.

The source of the voice came from a woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. Wearing wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold hoop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. She is "Cinder Fall". She appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Shadow saw her reflection on one of the crates. _"That's the woman that Sonic, Tails, and Ruby fought on that night! Is she the mastermind behind all this…?"_ He thought.

Roman laughs nervously. "I'd, uh... not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald chirped excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder firmly states.

"I was going to…" Roman muttered.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." The mint-haired girl said.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury added.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement. Then of course uses his fingers to mime having slit throat.

"I just thought…"

"Don't think... obey." Cinder says firmly.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald apologetically says while Mercury rolls his eyes.

Cinder turns to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Interference milady." Dr. Eggman says appearing from the entrance along with two Egg Pawns with their weapons in hand.

"What type of interference Doctor?" She says approaching the mad scientist.

"It seems some of my old enemies are in this domain on the night when Roman and the White Fang were in the docks, getting the goods until these three and ruined everything." He answers as a holographic screen appeared showing Blake, Sun, and Tails' faces. "The fox is one of my enemies from where I hail from. Miles Prower or his blasted friends call him Tails. The brat is quite the opponent when it comes to intelligence and inventing but my experience topples whatever he has but don't underestimate this pipsqueak! It seems that his semblance is [Fulgurkinesis] and from the amount of volts he dealt to one of my machines is equivalent to 200,000 amperes of current or higher which is contained in a single bolt of lightning."

_"Deadly but cute."_ Emerald thought looking at his picture.

"And of course… the thorn by my side, the bane of my existence. Sonic the Hedgehog." Dr. Eggman added darkly as the screen switched to his face. "If I were you, you'll need to take extra caution before confronting him… he has super sonic speed that allows him to break the sound barrier as he pleases. He's like an irritating itch that'll never go away! From the footage of one of my Egg Hammers, it seems his semblance is [Anemokinesis]. As for Shadow and Knuckles, I will update you with more information on them but I advise you to avoid confronting them if you can."

"Are you saying that Cinder will lose-"

"Silence! I see where the Doctor is coming from… those two are quite a threat to our plans… any weaknesses?" Cinder inquires looking at him.

The mad doctor grew a cheshire smile. "For Sonic, he has hydrophobia. For his supersonic speed is a great asset but for that, it becomes his weakness as it alters his mass when it comes to being submerged in pools of liquids like water; he sinks like a brick. As for Tails; he used to have astrapophobia but getting used to his semblance, he's likely to surpass that fear."

_"It seems that the Doctor is gathering intel on me and the others… Sonic and Tails are basically compromised but it seems that Knuckles and I are next…"_ Shadow thought not liking where this is heading.

"Fear of water and lightning… Doctor, keep me updated on the other two. And Roman? We're done with Dust." She says looking at him now.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman inquired being surprised by the sudden demand.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you and the Doctor details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder says with a small smile on her face.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly. Shadow ceased the recording and left via teleportation. He appeared at the gate where he parked Dark Rider and rode off into the night heading back to Beacon. He had to get this information to Sonic and the others.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

_"We need to be ahead of our enemies… time is of the essence! It seems the time for our enemies' rising is almost at hand."_ Shadow thought solemnly as he revs up his motorcycle to accelerate.

The scene fades to black with the broken moon turning blood red.

* * *

_**[To be continued…]**_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Beacon!

_**Sup peeps! Dorian is over and I got my Beyblades! I did my sorta "unboxing" video yesterday, go check it out on YouTube. My channel is "Nate the Blader". Without further ado, let's get into it!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: "Watashi ga kita!" [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

The camera zooms in on Beacon, passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as the camera slowly lowers to show ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The camera shifts to the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda says in exasperation.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin states as a chirping beep sounds repeatedly. He turns to see a hollow-message [Access Requested] on his desk. "Come in."

The camera switches to a low perspective beyond Ozpin's desk and facing the doors as they slide open to reveal a man wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. He is "James Ironwood" as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greets cordially.

Ozpin stands at attention. "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood states as he and the middle-aged Headmaster shake hands as Glynda also approaches. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" She says as Glynda gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries. "I'll be outside."

Ironwood chuckles as he watches her leave. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin turns to his desk and picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." The General produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and poured its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

The middle-aged Headmaster sits and pours himself some coffee. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Quirkless Anguish [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood states.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ironwood sets his mug down. "But if what Qrow said is true…"

"_**IF**_ what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin closes his eyes in contemplation. _"I hope they never have to."_

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure ]-)**

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. The camera pans from Weiss to Yang, then to Blake, who is obviously distracted, before finally landing on Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move. Team JNPR are shown as Yang and Ruby banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora's snot bubble inflates and deflates as she sleeps. Then three shelves from them were Team SSKT; the camera pans from Sonic who had 10 chili dogs, to Tails who brought his laptop, then to Knuckles who had some grapes, and then to Shadow who had his Scroll out.

"So Shads. You have some info on Egghead and Dorkwick." Sonic says before taking a bite out of his chili dog.

Shadow slides his Scroll to Tails. "Analyze the sound file and identify any voices in the recording. And yes Sonic, I have some information that needs to be discussed."

"Okay Shadow. Umm…" Before Tails could say anything, Shadow slid his charger to him. "Thanks!"

"As I was saying, I may have learned of our enemies plans." The Ultimate Lifeform states looking at Sonic with a serious look on his face. "I did some searching around the docks where the battle that Blake, Sun, and Tails were in and found a shard of one of the Doctor's Egg Hammers and used Tails' UV Scanner to locate where the material is located, and I found it in a secluded warehouse outside of town. I used my motorcycle to get there and it took me an hour and a half to get there and the place was heavily fortified."

"Did you get caught?" The Mobian Kitsune Faunus inquired while putting his headsets on.

Shadow shook his head. "No. I went inside and discovered that's where the White Fang store the stolen Dust in. And also spotted two more people. They looked to be near our age. Male, fair skin, and grey-silverish hair and the other, female, dark red eyes, dark skin, and mint-colored hair. And of course, Roman and then the woman that you, Tails, and Ruby fought that night before we went to Beacon."

"Are you sure that was her Shadow? From the footage, we couldn't see her face but we could see her eyes though." Knuckles says being unsure about Shadow's claim.

"I can actually do that from my laptop. I just need to brighten up-"

"I can describe her myself. She has fair skin, ashen-black hair, and has bright amber eyes. And she has violet eyeshadow. And her name is Cinder but the last name is unknown. But I am certain that she is the woman that you, Sonic, and Ruby encountered." The Ultimate Lifeform says with closed eyes. "How's the process coming along Tails?"

"So far… I hear recognized Roman and Eggman's voices but there are others I don't recognize." He answered, putting his headsets down. "I think two of them."

"What did they sound like?" Knuckles inquired after eating his grapes.

"One was a male but he sounded like Sonic a little… and the other is a female, but she sounds young. I'd say around Weiss' age or Yang…"

"It must be those two. Keep listening, once you hear a voice that is feminine and mature, that's Cinder."

"Okay Shadow, the info, what did you learn?" Sonic asks wanting to know more.

"It seems that you and Tails are compromised. The Doctor has all of us under his radar. Eggman told Cinder of you and Tails' weaknesses but Knuckles and I are next… I can say the same for Team RWBY and whatever team that monkey Faunus is on." Shadow says while looking at the window. "And it seems that Cinder is calling the shots and it seems that they have reached their objective on the first phase of their plan. She didn't mention anything else besides the second phase of whatever plan she has in store."

"I don't like this one bit…" The Echidna Faunus says seriously as he crosses his arms. "This Cinder is a mystery and we don't know what we can do from here instead of waiting."

"I suggest we'll do an investigation." Tails says placing his headphones down and slides Shadow's Scroll to him. "Thanks to Shadow's investigating and info, we have sort of a headstart on where we can go from here…"

"The problem is finding any leads… we can't go the headmaster and ESPECIALLY the general who is in town." Sonic added tapping the table with his pointer finger. "We can get Rubes and her team on this."

"I'd prefer that we keep this to ourselves. The Doctor is our _**ONLY**_ concern, not Team RWBY's. Especially Blake. I can tell that she's distracted and that will serve as a hindrance." The Ultimate Lifeform interjected as his eyes turned to the right as the camera pans to a view of the distracted Blake.

"Let me get through to her. She trusted me enough to aid her on the quest for answers but here's three reasons that we'll need Team RWBY for this venture. Weiss Schnee. Yang's connections. And Blake's history with the White Fang." Tails countered only getting a "hmph" from Shadow.

"T2 is right, we'll need to get Rubes and rest along! More the merrier!" The Blue Mobian Hedgehog Faunus states excitedly. "Let's get nosy and find out what Eggy and Dorkwick are up to!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"'Sup losers." Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby chimed.

The camera shifts to show that Neptune is next to Sun.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun addressed.

Weiss huffs as she looks at the other way. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." The Monkey Faunus said introducing Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune inquired due to the fact that Team RWBY has a board game on the table.

Ren threw his arms up in exasperation. "Thank you!"

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

Neptune shakes a finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" The Schnee Heiress inquired looking at the city slicker.

"Haven." He answers while approaching Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

Weiss blushes a little by Neptune's charm. "Um, I'm Weiss."

Neptune had a suave smile on his face. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun says to the brooding Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She says as Blake shoves him aside and leaves.

Nora shrugs. "Women."

"Don't be hypocrite Nora." Knuckles states surprising everyone.

"Sup boys! Didn't know you were here." Yang states with a subtle wave.

"Team meeting. Discussing our training regime for the Vytal Festival. Gotta represent!" Sonic said placing his fist on his chest. Then he spots Sun and Neptune. "Yo Sun my man!"

"Big Blue my dude! What's happening?" The Monkey Faunus giving the Blue Blur a fist bump. "Meet my old friend friend Neptune! One of my teammates."

"Nice to meet a way past cool dude." The Blue Blur greets him with a fist bump.

Neptune smirks at him analyzing Sonic. "Likewise my man. Got some good looks if I say so myself."

"Does anyone know where Blake went?" Knuckles asked looking at the empty seat.

"I don't know what's her deal." Yang answered as she stood up. "I'll go take care of it."

Sonic turns to her with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry Yang. I got someone to take care of her, we gotcha."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: The Night Sky On That Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene switches to Team RWBY's room. The camera pans from the night sky seen through the window over to Blake as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Voices can be heard echoing in her head.

_"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"_

_"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."_

The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

_"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."_

_"Hmph."_

* * *

**Flashback**

_The scene shifts to show that Blake is sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement._

_"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin states._

_Blake nods._ _"Of course."_

_"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." He muses._

_Blake crosses her arms._ _"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."_

_"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" The middle-aged headmaster sips his coffee._ _"Faunus… why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"_

_She glares at him._ _"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not."_

_Ozpin closes his eyes._ _"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."_

_"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake firmly states to Ozpin._

_"And what are you?"_

_"I don't understand what you're asking."_

_Ozpin narrowed his eyes a bit._ _"How did you and Mr. Prower know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"_

_She shook her head._ _"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."_

_"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" He inquired hoping that she has more to tell him._

_"I'm sure."_

_Ozpin stands up and heads to the door. __"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask."_ _He shuts the door behind him._

**Flashback Ends**

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: From Me To You [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

"You seem distracted Blake." Tails' voice gotten her out of her own thoughts.

Blake jumped back in fright but she held her chest. "Tails! How did you get here?!"

"The window was open and I knocked…" He answered sincerely as he sat down next to her. "Is everything alright?"

She turns to Tails glancing into his sapphire orbs and then looks at the floor in dolor. "..."

He places his hand on her shoulder and looks out the window where the moonlight shines in the room. "You're not alone Blake. You're not the only one who has questions about the White Fang and Roman collaboration… we have another enemy. Dr. Eggman."

There was a pregnant silence in the room for 5 minutes before Blake took a breath bracing herself for what Tails had to say next.

"Thanks to Shadow's reconnaissance work; we have some information on our enemies and possibly their plans. So the guys and I agreed… well mainly me, Sonic, and Knuckles agreed that we'll let you and the rest of your team to join in this investigation but we need you to be your best. Because Shadow is right about one thing, your current behavior will be a hindrance. We'll fill you in on the details four days from now. We'll meet here. Can we count on you?" The Mobian Kitsune Faunus inquired with a serious look on his face.

Blake was silent for a few moments before nodding with a smile on her face. "Yes. You can count on me. Thank you for telling me this."

Tails' fox ears twitch hearing Yang in the hall. He gets up from the bed. "No problem. If you need someone to talk to, talk to me. No one is an island. Tell your teammates about the meeting and use these four days to prepare." He flies out of the window before Yang, Weiss, and Ruby entered.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Said an irritated Yang.

Ruby sighs and shakes her head. "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

As they enter, the three girls noticed Blake's smile as she gazes at the window.

"You seem happy Blake. Did your two-tailed boyfriend visit?" The flamboyant blonde teased making Blake roll her eyes.

"In your dreams Yang." She replies before standing up. "But Tails told me about his plans. He and his teammates are inviting us to join in their investigation. Their enemy, Dr. Eggman joined forces with Roman and the White Fang…"

"The boys did mention about that guy. From them, he seems serious." Yang added.

"He is… that night at the docks… from Tails, that mad man created those gigantic robots that Sun, Tails, and I tried to defeat… with him in their ranks, the White Fang will be more lethal. But I suggest we join in their investigation, they'll need our help." Blake continues with a firm look on her face.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss says trying to bring reason into this conversation. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but…" Ruby trying interject.

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Blake points toward the door. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

**(-Music: Adventure [ Sonic X ]-)**

Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic. "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

A small smile appeared on Weiss' face. "Well, I suppose it could be fun."

_"None of you said aye!"_ Ruby thought with anime tears.

Blake smiles seeing the unity of each other. "Alright then, we're in this together!"

"Let's do this! Did the boys tell you when we're doing this?" The rosy reaper inquired.

"Four days. Let's use this time to prepare."

Ruby gasps as she freaks out. "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss places her hand to her head. "We're doomed…"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Back in Team SSKT's dorm room, the four Faunus boys were getting into their sleepwear and prepping for the next day but then Tails' Scroll beeped, which made the four turn to it. Tails grabs it; when he turns it on, his face loses all color.

**(-Music: Master Criminal [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

"What's wrong Tails? Looks like you seen a ghost." Sonic says not liking the expression on his best friend's face.

"Look…" He shows what's going on his Scroll, Ruby meeting Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in the hallway.

Shadow's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!"

Knuckles gulped as he turns to him. "Those are…"

"Yes… that's them… did the audio recording find a match?" The Ultimate Lifeform asked the twin-tailed genius.

Tails nods with a grim look on his face. "Yes. All three matched… Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury infiltrated Beacon… and Headmaster Ozpin doesn't even know it…"

"Guys… we'll have to be on our toes. This is something that we _**DON'T**_ tell Rubes and her teammates… we'll need to keep a close eye on them and avoid them as much as possible." Sonic says with a scowl on his face. "Rest up guys… tomorrow is going to be tense… we'll need to be on our toes."

"Right/Understood." The three boys said in unison.

The lights turn off as only white eyes remain before fading into the darkness.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be continued]**


	3. Chapter 3 A Minor Hiccup!

_**Sup peeps! Usually, I never write anything this close to near the end of the week but I felt I needed to update one of my books. Yeah… life happens… so without further ado, here we go. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Let's Study [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene opens to Weiss patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around. "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

Port was posing as a towering monster about to attack and then he straightens his stance. "And then I— Oh. Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune inquired.

"No, no, no, yes." She answered without looking at him.

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking as she and her team past by. "One day."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

A closeup of Ruby's hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a closeup of Weiss' hand gripping the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Switch to a closeup of Yang's Ember Celica over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a closeup of Blake tightening the black ribbons around her arms. Switch to full view of Team RWBY's preparations, revealing their new outfits. Ruby's outfit consisted of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Yang's outfit consisted of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

Weiss' outfit consisted of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

And Blake's outfit consisted of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake states as she tightens her wraps.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby says happily as she leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Said a sarcastic Weiss.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." The flamboyant blonde brawler states just proving Weiss' sarcasm.

Then a knock came from their door, Ruby opened the door to reveal Team SSKT with new outfits as well. They came in with Shadow looking around the hall to keep an eye out if anyone was watching them before closing the door behind him.

"Sweet digs guys." Yang states looking at their outfits with interest. "What's with the cloak lil man?"

"It's a stealth cloak. In the fiber contains nanotechnology that can grant me the ability to use crypsis or in simpler terms, camouflage. It can also conceal my body heat." The Mobian Kitsune Faunus explains.

"Tails, time for the briefing." Sonic says as he looks at Tails. Sonic wore a brown scarf around his neck, wearing a denim blue jacket with a design of a ring on the back, a Maya blue colored shirt inside, Prussian blue jeans with red and white pouches on the sides, two belts that looped from the front to the rear, and he wore soap shoes with more foot-shaped proportions and outlines, they are mostly red with tongues, solid white cuffs, and thin white straps with golden fasteners on each end over their middle. The outsoles are yellow, red and grey, highly detailed, and have a red recess below the in-steps. The rims on the front of the outsoles are white, while the heel rims are grey and the rims on the middle have yellow and white arches.

**(-Music: Strategy [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

Tails nods as he took a step forward. Tails wore a midnight blue cloak that reached his ankles, he also wore a brown pilot vest that had a lightning bolt on the left breast pocket and his two-tailed insignia on the right breast pocket, mahogany colored shorts, he had goggles on his head, and he also wore the high top version of his original sneakers. "Thanks to Shadow's recon work, he managed to track and locate where Roman and Eggman were hiding. In an abandoned and secluded warehouse on the outskirts of Vale and he snuck in and recorded their conversation. Listen to the recording."

Shadow pulled out his Scroll and played the recording raised the volume so everyone else can hear it. His outfit consists of a black steampunk military trench coat with red near the hemline that reached to his calves with his insignia in the back, grey jeans with a strapped spike on the knee cap, and he wore his regular hover skates. The mood shifted after the recording ended.

"Some of those voices are familiar… I can't figure out who…" The rosy reaper says tapping her chin trying to put the two together.

"But it seems that we're targets now. Especially you four." Blake states with narrowed eyes. "It would be normal that your enemy will share info to our enemies…"

"But the big question here is what is phase 2 of their plan." Weiss added.

"Infiltration." Knuckles spoke up as he lifted the front of his cowboy hat from his eyes. Knuckles' outfit consists of a dark red hoodie with a zipper and emerald and Aureolin sleeves and the white crescent on the chest. Electric crimson jeans with a green belt. And he wore his regular shoes.

"Infiltration?" Ruby, Yang, and Weiss said in unison with expressions of horror.

Tails nods with a stern expression on his face. "We tried predicting the multiple possibilities of what our enemies going to do as phase 2 of their plan. And of course… well…"

"What? Don't keep us in the dark here!" The Schnee Heiress demanded wanting the four Faunus to continue sharing their findings.

The Ultimate Lifeform sighs as he opens his eyes as they narrowed. "They have succeeded infiltrating Beacon. Posing as Haven students."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: The Black Shadow [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

Team RWBY were silent after Shadow told them that the enemy has infiltrated Beacon. The feeling of being safe was instantly gone. It seems that no one will sleep tonight with the constant feeling of being in danger everyday and every night of being killed anywhere in the school. Then Knuckles' violet eyes looks at the silver-eyed girl.

"Ruby. The three people you just met last night were the enemy. The perpetrators." He said.

The three girls turn to a petrified Ruby who stumbled back and she fell on her knees covering her mouth muffling her crying as tears began forming, Yang instinctively knelt next to her sister trying to comfort her but she felt furious as she balled her hand into a fist.

"We're no longer safe… we should do something about this!" Blake said resolutely trying to calm herself.

"No." Shadow spoke.

The blonde brawler glared at him with her red irides and gritted teeth. "What do you mean NO?! You said that they're here! We should take care of them now!"

"If we take action right now; they'll resort to lethal methods! Thus creating casualties and this will bring a horde of Grimm Yang! Do you want that on your conscience?!" The red Echidna Faunus growled at her. "I don't like it either but we'll have to watch our backs from now on!"

"Get it together. We're wasting time." Shadow states as he turns to Sonic.

"Shadow is right. We need to get going." The blue Hedgehog Faunus said crossing his arms. "Right now, our focus is Eggman and Torchwick, and don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Reverie Corridor [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"He's right…" Ruby hoarsely spoke as she slowly stood up. She wiped her tears away with her silver eyes having the fire of determination. "Girls, it's scary that those three have bad intentions and they're here with us but we gotta stay focused! What should we do if we meet them again?"

"Just treat them as students but be wary and don't give them too much information and don't give those three the impression that you know who they are. Keep giving them a false sense of confidence that they got in scott free." The Ultimate Lifeform answers with a small smirk on his face seeing Ruby's resolve. "Make it convincing."

"Should we tell Professor Ozpin or General Ironwood about them?" Weiss inquired.

Sonic shook his head. "No can do. Keep this to yourselves. Don't even tell Jaune and his team. We keep this info to ourselves. Understand? We don't want to cause a mass panic. Back to the mission at hand. Let's tell them last bits and get moving T2."

"Right. These are our enemies." Tails states as holographic images of Eggman and Roman appeared. "Julian Ivo Kintobor AKA "Dr. Eggman". He's been our enemy since we were children back on Mobius. He has an IQ of 300 and create the most unique of machinery but he uses it to make our lives miserable. But since he has a partnership with Roman and the White Fang, of course, this partnership with Eggman is temporary."

"What do you mean temporary?" Yang inquired still calming herself even though she's still irritated. "Why would it be temporary?"

"Dr. E is not a team player. When the time is right, he'll backstab them and take all the profits. He's an opportunist, any opportunity, he'll take it on the spot." Shadow answers looking at the window.

"The reason why we brought you four along because you of your history and connections that can help us in this investigation. So, the ball is in your court." Sonic says gesturing them to speak their suggestions. "Also, you get to pick the four of us to be your partners. Weiss, you first."

Weiss nods. "Myself, Shadow, Sonic, and Ruby will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake places her hands behind her. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. Tails, would you like to join me?"

The Kitsune Faunus smiles and nods. "It'll be my pleasure."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" The blonde fighter looks at Knuckles. "Hey Rad Red, wanna tag along?"

"Sure." He says with a small smirk on his face.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Knuckles to go over what we found." Ruby pumps her fist. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Cried voice matching her enthusiasm. The camera shifts right to a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window thus surprising the two teams.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Sun!" Cried Blake who was surprised.

"How did you get up there?" Yang inquired.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." The Monkey Faunus answers vaguely.

The Schnee Heiress had tick appear above her head. "You do what?!"

"I climb trees all the time!" Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick and Eggman guy?"

"Sorry Sun, we'll handle this as a team. This is adventure is only exclusive to us." The blue Hedgehog Faunus said while scratching his head.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added agreeing with the Blue Blur.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun replied with his thumb pointing at the window.

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways."

The camera pans out to reveal that he is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune says nervously.

* * *

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle (minus Tails) as Ruby lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Sonic, and Shadow; Sun, you can go with Blake and Tails." As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Knuckles. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." The Schnee Heiress states trying to be with Neptune.

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to the two powerhouses. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me."

"Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door. "But! But!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Leisure Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene changes to that of a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Said an awestruck Ruby.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss says like its no big deal.

"That was the first one, right?" Sonic asked.

"Correct."

Sonic, Shadow, Weiss, and Ruby are seen walking down the path towards the building.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." She continued her educating statement.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" After mocking the Schnee Heiress, Ruby snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown.

"That's accurate." Sonic added making Ruby laugh.

Weiss glares at the two speed demons. "Don't be pests! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" The rosy reaper said excitedly.

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Oh!" She picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" The two speed demons exclaimed in surprise of seeing her again.

Penny was similarly surprised as well. "Uuuh…"

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!"

"What was that about?" Weiss inquired by this peculiar behavior.

Sonic shrugs. "We don't know but we're about to find out. Shadow. Weiss. You guys get the information. Once you're done, call us! C'mon Rubes!"

"Okay!" She ran after him.

"Wait!" The Schnee Heiress sees the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

"Weiss. Let's go." Shadow called her after turning to face her. "We have a task to complete."

She nods and proceeds to walk up the stairs following him in to complete their task.

Sonic zips ahead of the ginger-haired android causing her to stop. "Yo Penn! What's the deal? It's been weeks since the throwdown with Egghead and Dorkwick! And where did you go?"

Penny shakes her head profusely. "There seems to be a... misunderstanding."

Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please… as friends."

Penny sighs, then glancing to her sides swiftly, and leans in close to the two speed demons. "It isn't safe to talk here."

She looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby and Sonic's confusion.

* * *

**(-Music: Emerl Skill Customization [ Sonic Battle ]-)**

Shadow and Weiss walk through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when they are inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The AI inquired.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss says.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The AI asks as the two retrieved their Scrolls and places it as directed. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mister Yaminagi."

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. The two approach up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" The AI asks in a polite manner.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." The Schnee Heiress told the AI regally.

"Absolutely." The AI states before more beeping sounds commence. "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!"

Weiss smiles and nods before her and Shadow walked over to Weiss' assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

"Weiss. Stay focused." The Ultimate Lifeform's voice snapped Weiss out of her brooding.

_**"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."**_ The Schnee Corp Operator states.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss says pleasantly as she produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

_**"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?" **_

"School project."

_**"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."**_ The Operator said with an edge of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

_**"Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."**_

Weiss grew a fake smile on her face. "Wonderful! That will be all."

_**"****Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"**_ The Operator inquired.

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it. "Yes, I'm sure."

_**"Well, then... Have a nice day!"**_

**(-Music Ends-)**

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. Then she felt Shadow's hand on her shoulder causing the Schnee Heiress to look at him, he nods, a genuine smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**(-Music: Trista [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby and Sonic grinning. She smiles in return. The scene moves to the three strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you both, but I don't know anything about those men." The ginger-haired android said ruefully wishing she had more knowledge about the White Fang.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked being concerned about her.

Penny shook her head. "Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?" Sonic asked this time.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny answered.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." The silver-eyed girl grins and Penny grins back. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Sonic. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Geez! Was your pops _**THAT**_ upset?" The blue speed demon asked being astounded by Penny's statement.

Penny shook her head again. "No, it wasn't my father…"

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Trouble Outbreak [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Before she can continue, the three hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of the plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Ruby and Sonic's attention.

"Ruby…? Sonic…?" She called their names while quivering.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

_"That's a toy that Eggman would love to get his grubby little hands on. In his hands, he'll make it look more lethal than what the General is dishing out!"_ Sonic thought with a frown forming on his face.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

Ruby hunched in awe. "Whoa…"

Penny bore a concerned look as she looks around more suspiciously. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Even if Driven to the Wall [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps the two speed demons out of their weapon-awe-induced stupor/contemplation stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked before looking back.

"It's those dudes!" Sonic points at the two armored soldiers.

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, the speedy duo swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! They went this way!"

The three run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls. Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Sonic's Caliburn causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path and then zooms off grabbing Ruby's hand. Seeing Penny right ahead of him, Sonic grabs Penny by her waist.

"Hang on tight!" He says as Sonic picks up speed.

The Blue Speed Demon skids to a stop but his hedgehog ear twitched, causing him to turn and see a large truck coming up from behind them until the honking is too late of a warning. But from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby and Sonic out of the way and holds her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress and Huntsman who got saved.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Penny..?"

"Woah…"

"Are you okay?" The ginger-haired android asked the Shopkeeper.

The Shopkeeper nods being obviously shaken. "Uh-huh…"

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression and Sonic's perplexed expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

**(-Music: Heartbreak [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Penny comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh…"

"Yo Penny! What's the deal?! How did you stop that truck with your bare hands?!" Inquired an exasperated Sonic.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" She starts to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby says trying to calm Penny down.

Penny started retreating from her friend. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand…"

"Let us try! You can trust us!" The two speed demons said in unison.

Penny finally relents, coming up to Ruby and Sonic's faces desperately. "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?!"

"I promise." Ruby and Sonic softly says in unison.

Penny stood silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. "I'm not a real girl…"

Penny shows the two the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed them: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby and Sonic's faces, now completely astounded by their friend's secret before the screen goes black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

_**[To be Continued…]**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if this took till today to come out. I was busy and yesterday, I uploaded my LONGEST video ever and I had to edit that! See ya at the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Painting the Town!

_**Yo yo yo! It's OGGuy back with another chapter! I am going be busy on Saturday since my friend Vivian invited me to join them in an escape room at the zoo. So I am trying to get this done! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: No Reason [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

We get an overhead view of a deserted alleyway with a graffiti-marked dumpster as Penny reveals her secret to Ruby and Sonic.

"Penny, I-I don't understand…" A perplexed Ruby says.

Penny nods and then turns her head to the side with a sad expression on her face. "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real…"

Ruby shook her head taking Penny's hands in her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? Or Sonic?"

"I don't... um…" The ginger-haired android leans in close to the two speed demon's faces. "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

The Blue Hedgehog Faunus takes a step back trying to create a bit of space. "Look Penn, it's quite shocking that you're a machine underneath all that but… keep your head up. To us, you're more human than you think. You're unique. You can smell, see, and all that other anatomy stuff and those other metal chumps can't. Don't view your uniqueness as a curse. See it as a gift. Be proud of who you are. There are others who will not accept you but forget them. Some people have a grudge against the Faunus but do I pay them any mind? Nope! I keep going forward doing what I do best. So Penn, be yourself. Myself and Rubes see you as a person, not a machine."

"Ooohh... oh you both!" She grabs Ruby and Sonic into a hug and shakes them back and forth. "You are the best friends anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

_"Man! She can do those bone crushing hugs!"_ Sonic thought in pain.

Penny releases Ruby and Sonic being fully back to her happy self. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you two would love him!"

The Rosy Reaper giggles. "Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

Sonic's eyes widen at the revelation. "The General?! Wait... is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Penny nods. "They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby scoffs. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby arched a brow. "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world-" She realized the fact that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury infiltrated Beacon which made her stop mid-sentence.

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Penny asked being puzzled by her friend's sudden silence.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Tension... Silver Appears [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

"Check down here!" One of the soldiers said.

"Shoot! They're coming! We gotta hide!" The Blue Speed Demon said as he looks around for a hiding spot.

"Agreed!" Penny lifts Ruby up effortlessly.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby states while struggling to get away from the android's grip. Sonic jumped on top of a building and hid behind a brick wall.

Penny threw silver-eyed girl in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

She nods affirmatively. "I promise." Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"There she is!"

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other two?" The Second Soldier asks looking around for Sonic and Ruby.

"What other two? I've been by myself all day!" Penny said before hiccuping loudly, then smiles.

The First Soldier shook his head. "You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?" The Second Soldier inquired.

The ginger-haired android shows off her "injured" palms. "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

Penny nods. "Yes, sir!"

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself making Sonic laugh as he slid down the building.

* * *

**(-Music: The Dreamy Stage ...for Casinopolis [ Sonic Adventure ]-)**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet. Knuckles comes to a stop on his hoverboard which is red, with slightly darker red accents on the edges. It also has sections of white accents on the rear, front and sides. On its top surface, it also has two white circles, with darker red segments and yellow curves adorning the surface. This is "Red Rock".

Yang takes off the helmet and she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby. "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Knuckles steps off of his hoverboard as it turns into a watch. "Your friend better give us some good info or I'm going to lay waste to this place."

She gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

"Cool…" He shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?"

* * *

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show a man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. He is "Junior Xiong". He is behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until a Henchman ran inside with a frantic look on his face.

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Junior walks out from the bar with a look of irritation present on his face. "What are you two idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as a different song starts playing.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: I Burn [ RWBY ]-)**

The flamboyant Blonde smiled. "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

The Echidna Faunus looks around at the place observing it. _"Not bad of a place here. I thought it would look like garbage in this shady side of town…"_ He thought with a small shrug.

Neptune approached behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns. "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoots." Junior says as he cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"You know you're still underaged to be drinking alcohol right?" Knuckles inquired with a smirk on his face as he sat at one of the lounge chairs.

Yang turns to him with a smug grin on her face. "I suggest you shut it Knucklehead." This only made him laugh.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman…" Neptune breaks from his love struck staring to see the two girls. One had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chain belt, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades at the heels. And the other had short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti". They are "Melanie Malachite" and "Miltia Malachite", and they were standing beside him. "'Sup?"

The twin sisters harrumph and walk away with their noses in the air. "Whatever."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: ALTINA [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around the corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.

"This is it." Blake says. "Where's Tails? It'll start soon."

"I'm here." Tails appeared next to her after he took off his hood. "Had to park our escape vehicle."

* * *

_**(A/N: Tails' car is from the Fast and the Furious franchise and you have this ONLY hint to figure it out. This car is a Supra. That's your hint. And you have to figure out which Furious movie the car came from. PM me if you got the answer.)**_

* * *

"Wait! You can drive?! Since when?!" Sun asked being dumb-founded by this revelation.

"No time for questions; we need to get in there and see what Eggman and Roman are planning." The Kitsune Faunus stated getting his half-mask out from his pocket and places it on his face.

"I don't get it." The Monkey Faunus holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake began untying her bow. "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it." She puts her mask on and walks on with Tails behind her.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you…" Sun follows them.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Threat Incoming [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Sun, and Tails look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce two very special comrades of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant introducing his guests.

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. And the other side of the stage, black pants and black and grey boots stepped forward alongside. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman and Dr. Eggman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman waves mockingly and as he speaks, a young woman who is themed after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her outfit consists of a white tail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She is "Neo Politan". She walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"

_"Who's that girl? I haven't seen her before…"_ The Kitsune Faunus mentally states as he continues to analyze Neo. _"She is rather near my size and her color scheme is themed after Neapolitan ice cream, and her Heterochromia iridum are similar as well…"_

An Antler Faunus who points at Roman and Eggman from her place right in front of the three spies. "What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." He salutes as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leans over to Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before your ill willed aggression goes out of control, I'd like to mention the fact that you, my associate, and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Dr. Eggman added causing a change of tune from the crowd murmurs of agreement were heard. And then the crowd started cheering. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, that objective will soon be a reality with THIS!"

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder causing the crowd to roar in applause.

Tails' eyes widen in horror seeing the large machine. _"NO WAY! How did they get their hands on that?! The prototype JUST came out earlier in the day! With the enhancements by Eggman, that thing is going to be lethal!"_ He thought unnerved by that Atlesian Paladin.

"Whoa, that's a big robot…" Sun whispered in awe.

Blake narrowed her eyes behind her half-mask. "How did he get that?"

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman casually taps the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"Well Roman, it seems that they're ready to take the next step." Dr. Eggman smirked.

"We should get out of here." The Cat Faunus whispered to Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant stated.

Tails notices that the line surges forward forcing them to follow. "Blake, this line will be a problem!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Professor Aizawa's Theme [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came here." Junior leans over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune rushed to Yang's side to raise a question of his own. "So where did they go?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He answered as he faced Yang. "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

The Flamboyant Blonde turns from the bar and walks away. "Come on, Neptune. Knuckles! We're leaving!"

Knuckles got up from the chair and proceeded to the exit along with Yang and Neptune. "Got what we needed?"

Yang sighed. "Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Sun, and Tails having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" The Monkey Faunus whispered to Blake trying not to panic.

"I'm thinking…" She replied.

Sun turns his gaze on Eggman and Roman, who was leaning on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. He smiles and waves trying to be less suspicious. "He sees us…"

Blake notices the junction box on the wall which made her smirk. "He can't see in the dark."

With that, she unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

"Don't let them get away!" The Mad Scientist barked.

"Blake! Sun! The window! C'mon!" Tails' voice said to them.

"Stop them!"

**(-Music: Lethal Highway [ Shadow the Hedgehog ]-)**

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways. The three turn the corner as Tails pulls out car keys and presses the unlock button which he heard a "beep beep" which belonged to a Princeton orange 1994 Toyota Supra Mark IV with M5Tuners 19" Dazzle Racing Hart rims and with a Bomex Front spoiler.

"That's our ride?!" Sun asked in awe. "AWESOME!"

"Get in!" Tails says getting into the driver's seat. "And buckle up!"

As Sun and Blake got in, the seat belts appeared on their waists, safely strapping them in and then Altesian Paladin ran down the street towards them. The Kitsune Faunus pressed the "Start/Power Off" button making the car roar to life and Tails stomped on the pedal making the vehicle speed off.

* * *

_**(A/N: While I was typing this portion of the chapter; I listened to the engine sound of the Supra. It's AMAZING! Shout out to Rydsei210! I am a car geek also. :3)**_

* * *

_**Shift!**_

_**Shift!**_

The Supra zoomed down the road creating a gap between the Paladin and the speeding car. Tails did a hard right turn at a two-way road heading into the shady area of Vale, where Knuckles, Neptune, and Yang were in.

"Where did you even get this car from?!" Asked an excited Sun.

"I built it! With a 2JZ-GTE l6 engine, Turbonetics T-66 ball-bearing turbo Delta II wastegate, RPS stainless steel/HTC-coated custom header, NOS 100-hp NOS system, AEBS turbo downpipe, GReddy Power Extreme Exhaust, Pro-Fec B boost controller, Airinx intake, Clutchmasters stage III racing clutch, and a 11-pound billet flywheel!" The Kitsune Faunus answers pulling back the gear stick and applying more pressure to the gas pedal. "Blake! Call everyone!"

She nods getting her Scroll out and dialing everyone. "Okay!"

* * *

Weiss Schnee and Shadow Yaminagi is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when they grabbed their own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!" The Monkey Faunus cried interrupting her.

"From how they sounded, it seems that they're travelling in a high-speed vehicle…" Shadow says getting his Scroll out hitting his insignia to get Dark Rider. "It seems that Tails is using his prototype Toyota Supra Mark IV."

"So, how are we getting there?" Weiss inquired.

Just as she asked, Dark Rider stopped at the curb by them, the Ultimate Lifeform got on and revved the engine.

"Get on and hang on tight." Shadow states.

She rolls her eyes with a smile as Weiss got on the motorcycle and held on to his waist and they took off with Dark Rider's engine fading into the night.

* * *

Ruby is still beside the dumpster which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned staring at her Scroll. "I wonder what's going on with Blake and the others…"

"Let's find out." Sonic says with his Scroll out.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun says as the sound of Tails shifting gears was heard.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" She says excitedly.

Sonic smirks as he picked carried Ruby bridal style. "Neither am I! Let's juice!"

And with that, Sonic dashes off as a blue flash while carrying Ruby to join in the battle with excitement coursing through their veins.

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune and Knuckles on Red Rock looking at their Scrolls.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang asks.

Right on cue, behind them, the Princeton orange Supra sped through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"HURRYYYY!" His voice echoed in person and blared from their Scrolls.

"I think that was them." Neptune obviously states.

"No duh Neptune! I recognized that car! That's Tails' prototype car! The Toyota Supra Mk IV! Yang, you better get Bumblebee up to full speed. If not, then you're not catching up to that car." Knuckles says as he kicks off causing him to dash off after them.

"Yeah, I got it." She puts her Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around,much to Neptune's alarm, and drives off to follow them.

* * *

With Blake, Sun, and Tails, Tails who was driving their getaway car was evading the oncoming cars while increasing speed trying to avoid the Paladin that Roman is in control of. Being unable to catch them infuriated him.

"He's still on our tails! Can you go any faster?!" Sun asks not really enjoying seeing the Paladin behind them still as it was knocking over cars that were on the road.

"The Supra is at top speed by means of shifting gears! And also to add in that this is a prototype! Still haven't ironed out the bugs when it comes to use of nitrous! If I use the nitrous, then basically braking is almost out of the window!" Tails retorted swerving out of the way of an oncoming car.

Knuckles, Neptune, and Yang are able to follow the mech suit on their rides, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" The Flamboyant Blonde says.

"Got it!"

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Yang narrows her eyes. "Hold on!"

"Wuh-oh…"

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in panic. Knuckles punches the flying debris away from his way. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Blake and Sun turn from their seats to see the bout.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouts to his teammate.

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. The Kitsune Faunus presses a button to open the roof so the Monkey Faunus undid his seatbelt and jumped out. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

_"Oh no! Sun! Neptune!"_ Tails thought in worry.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll.

"Blake! We're in position! Tell Tails to go full speed and you both jump out of the vehicle once you get to where we are!" Weiss says.

"If I press the nitrous, then I can't use the brakes! It took me _**MONTHS**_ to get the parts for this car!" Tails said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Just do it Tails! This is Shadow's suggestion! He thinks if you get Roman at a certain speed, we can knock him off the highway and even the playing field! Sonic and Ruby are waiting underneath the highway!" The Schnee Heiress explained which brought little comfort to him.

He closed his eyes. "Alright! ...I'm sorry baby…"

Tails shifted gears accelerating past two trucks and then he looks at Blake, she nodded affirmatively, and then he pressed a yellow button that had "Noz" over it and then the Supra took off with the two exhaust pipes shooting out red fire.

"Grrrr! Oh no you don't! This extra juice better have that kick!" Roman says pressing a button.

Then behind the Paladin's legs were thrusters that came out and it spewed out blue fire as the large combat machine sped after the speeding car. The criminal mastermind laughed like maniac enjoying the extra speed as he sees the gap between him and his enemy shrinking. Tails noticed Roman from his rear-view mirror and pressed another yellow button which boosted the Supra even more leaving Roman behind again.

"Get ready Weiss…" Shadow says cocking Arondight.

Tails and Blake undid their seatbelts and braced themselves to jump. Just as the speeding car gets closer to where Shadow and Weiss were, Blake jumped and then Tails jumped after her catching by grasping her hands as they made their gradual descent to their leaders, the Kitsune Faunus sighs seeing his car fly from the ramp into the water. Her and Shadow were at the curve in the middle of the road, with Weiss holding Myrtenaster and Shadow holding Arondight in its gun form at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and Shadow fired a shot at the Paladin causing it to flying over the young Huntress and Huntsman and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby and Sonic, Ruby having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form and Sonic with his Caliburn in hand. The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and SSKT falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the boys and girls.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Monkey Business [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

Then Dr. Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile cackling like a hyena and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's so funny Egghead?" Sonic asks with arched brow.

"You should've stayed in school but now you're going to die by my enhanced Atlesian Paladin 290! And you all are our test dummies!" Dr. Eggman sneered with crossed arms.

"We'll defeat you with our numbers Egghead! Have you forgotten to do the math?" Ruby added with a smug smile on her face.

"Let's turn up the heat shall we? EGG HAMMERS!" Dr. Eggman bellowed.

Then two electrical orbs appeared next to Roman as two Egg Hammers appeared but they look virtually the same except with a slight purple tint in its color scheme, and most notably, it wears a helmet.

"Heh! Meet my Heavy-Egg Hammers! I learned from my mistakes and upgraded which enhanced durability. It can even withstand your punches Knuckles and Yang! Enjoy the last moments of your pathetic lives! Roman, you know what to do." The Mad Scientist said darkly as he takes off in the night.

"Leave it to me Doc." Roman says sinisterly as he gets the Paladin to charge.

"We'll take care of the Heavy-Egg Hammers! You ladies take care of Roman! Boys! Time to divide and conquer! Tails, you're with me! Knuckles and Shadow, you know what to do!" Sonic says running back with Tails following.

"Good luck guys!" Ruby says as the two Heavy-Egg Hammers followed the four Faunus boys.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Song: Die [ RWBY ]-)**

The 2 large robots with hammers chased the four Mobian Faunus but one of them slammed it's hammer causing the ground to shake making Tails jump and use his namesakes to keep himself away from the shaking ground. Sonic and Knuckles jumped on the support pillars. And Shadow used his rocket shoes to hover. Knuckles decides to make the first move on his enemy with Galatine alit in flames as he did a horizontal slash as a large wave of fire surged from the strike and then he did another slash on the Heavy-Egg Hammer's right leg which unleashed another wave of fire (Infernal Torrent). The attack ineffective as the hammer wielding robot slammed it's hammer on him which made Knuckles barely evade the attack. Shadow placed his hand on the ground as a purple glow came beneath.

* * *

_**"It was just fine,**_

_**We lived in peace,**_

_**Looked to a happy ending.**_

_**The days were bright,**_

_**They shined like gold,**_

_**Every step ascending."**_

* * *

"Come, rust of blades, draw out the pain! 剣デリュージ (Sword Deluge)!" Shadow cries as he raises his hand in the air.

A purple, vortex-like glyph appears beneath the target. Several blades of darkness then rain from above at an angle, descending in a circular pattern around the perimeter of the glyph. Each blade struck the Heavy-Egg Hammer only scratching it's armor.

"We're scratching it but we're still not going anywhere Shadow! Let me try 焼却波 (Incineration Wave)!" The Echidna Faunus states rushing in towards the hammer wielding machine.

* * *

_**"Our dreams came true,**_

_**Our path was clear,**_

_**The moon watched safely from above.**_

_**But every smile,**_

_**Is not the same,**_

_**And every heart's not filled with...**_

_**Love for mankind;**_

_**Look around it's getting very hard to find.**_

_**Not every open wound is simply healed by time,**_

_**But revenge is always sweet,**_

_**And chaos is the prize!"**_

* * *

Knuckles swings the blade in his right hand unleashing a red light on the ground as the attack struck feet of the Heavy-Egg Hammer making it stumble. The Ultimate Lifeform saw this opportunity to make lose its balance with a green spear (Chaos Spear) at its foot causing the robot fall on its back with a thud shook the ground and of course it's helmet came off revealing a small blinking yellow and green light.

* * *

_**"Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,**_

_**Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,**_

_**Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.**_

_**The machines of war will fuel both sides,**_

_**And the greed will only grow more lies;**_

_**Farewell to the days of peace 'cause now it's time to die!"**_

* * *

"Oi Shadow! I wasn't done with my attack!" Knuckles said angrily.

"Hmph! This is a battle! Take it seriously!" Shadow sharply retorted as he jumped over the robot. "Knuckles! Its weakness is its core on its head! The helmet is meant to cover it! Hurry! Attack the core before it gets back up!"

Knuckles ran towards the core with Galatine in front of him as he yells spinning becoming a drill colliding with the core but it was doing little damage. The Heavy-Egg Hammer began getting up and grabbing it's hammer. Shadow teleported above it with Arondight in it's gun form and aimed it at the core, but the hammer wielding robot began spinning in one place almost becoming a tornado sucking Knuckles and Shadow and thus knocking them away into the support pillars.

* * *

_**"Where did it go?**_

_**Our peaceful youth,**_

_**Seems to be gone forever.**_

_**And in its place,**_

_**A life of war,**_

_**Every truce has severed.**_

_**We'll live our lives,**_

_**Watching our backs,**_

_**Not knowing who to trust or fear.**_

_**The hate just swallows all the love,**_

_**And all the,**_

_**Truth will disappear!"**_

* * *

"Ugh… Eggman surely made some _**GOOD**_ robots this time…" The Echidna Faunus groaned as he slowly got up as his Aura slightly flickered. "How much Aura… you got left…?"

"Not much left… that blow nearly ended us… heal me and then I'll hold it off until you're ready…" Shadow says being on one knee.

"癒しの残り火 (Healing Embers)." Knuckles muttered as a faint red glow formed around his outline.

A green ring formed around him and Shadow as their injuries were healed. The black and red Hedgehog Faunus instantly dashed towards the off balance Heavy-Egg Hammer and being a spiny ball which knocked it on its back again. Shadow lands on his feet as he closes his eyes and takes a breath forming a sphere of light that quickly turns black in the center. Then the sphere rapidly bursts with spikes protruding from it. And then it turns to a purple-pink color as the spikes (Shade Imperial) struck the core doing more damage to it. Then electricity sparked from the damaged robotic giant which gave the two chances to end it once and for all. Knuckles closes his eyes as Aura surged becoming a large flame as he held Galatine and the two axe-swords had a red glow as they began changing shape. The axe-swords changed into hook swords that resemble sickles. Each sword has a red grip with a golden rim-like guard on both ends and a sword pommel resembling Knuckles' fist with a green diamond cut gem on top. Both blades are colored red and white, with a single edge, and the top of the blades are jagged with three points. Also, the foot of each blade have a short green sheet.

"私の魂の炎の味を持っています！ ソウルサージ：ゲイル流星！(Have a taste of the flames of my soul! Soul Surge: Gail Meteor!)" He roared as Knuckles threw his hook swords.

The blades were enshrouded in green fire as they sliced the head off and then came back like a boomerang sliced body in half as the Heavy-Egg Hammer perished in an explosion. The Echidna Faunus caught his new weapons and then sat down to recover the Aura that he used. Shadow didn't expect this but he approached his exhausted ally with a smirk on his face. Then the two look at Sonic and Tails' battle, hoping that they're doing better than they are.

* * *

_**"Lost and blind;**_

_**Seems our dreams of peace have all been left behind.**_

_**It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lined,**_

_**But the future's looking bleak,**_

_**And the storm is set to rise!"**_

* * *

Unfortunately, Sonic and Tails weren't doing any better as they struggled against the Heavy-Egg Hammer. Tails who was airbourne was firing from his Arm Cannon trying to damage its armor, unfortunately it was too strong. The hammer wielding robot slammed the hammer at the ground causing powerful shock waves which Sonic jumped to avoid.

"Tails! We need a plan to take this guy out!" The Speed Demon exclaimed as he lands and hides behind a pillar.

The Kitsune Faunus just barely avoided the robot's big hand. "I'm trying Sonic!"

"Try _**FASTER**_!"

The Heavy-Egg Hammer started spinning in place almost becoming a tornado sucking Tails near the blurring hammer. Sonic gasped and started spinning in place but spinning to the left. The two twisters collided but the blue tornado began to take the air away, thus causing the hammer wielding robot to stop spinning being off balance.

"It's off balance! Sonic! Go for it!"

The Blue Speed Demon smirked as he revved into a spin dash and zoomed at the tipping robot as it falls on it's back making its helmet fall off revealing the green and yellow blinking core. Clouds began to gather and thunder rumbled; then a bolt of lightning struck (Lightning Strike) the core damaging it significantly.

_"I see! It's weakness is on it's head! That helmet was meant as a cover!"_ Tails thought as he snapped his fingers coming up with a solution.

"Sonic! It's weakness is the core on its head! So we need to make it fall on its back and strike the core when's down!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Alright buddy! Let's do it to it!"

"I'm going to use my Soul Surge technique! When I say go, you do the final blow!" The Kitsune Faunus says as he took a deep breath.

* * *

_**"Say goodbye.**_

_**Time to die.**_

_**Say goodbye.**_

_**Just say goodbye.**_

_**Time to die. Time…"**_

* * *

Tails closes his eyes as his Aura surged from his body forming sparks of electricity around his body as he got Double Arm Swords and struck the Heavy-Egg Hammer with single slash from both blades at the same time. Then a yellow glyph appeared above it as lightning bolts (Soul Surge: Thunder Bringer) struck its armor piercing it causing it to short out due to the electrical overload.

"Go for it Sonic!"

* * *

_**"Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,**_

_**Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,**_

_**Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.**_

_**The machines of war will fuel both sides,**_

_**And the greed will only grow more lies;**_

_**Farewell to the days of peace 'cause now it's time to die!"**_

* * *

Sonic jumped into the air until his shadow was above the robot with Caliburn pointed at the core.

* * *

_**"Die!"**_

* * *

Blue wind swirled around it (Gale Maw) as the Blue Speed Demon cleaved through the Heavy-Egg Hammer as a wolf made out of blue wind hit the split robot caused an explosion sending Sonic flying but Tails caught him.

* * *

_**"Die!**_

* * *

The duo winked at each other.

* * *

_**"DIE!"**_

**(-Song Ends-)**

* * *

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turned just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman…" The Flamboyant Blonde said bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss joked attempted to do a pun.

"No. Just... no." Yang simply stated as Ruby started giggling.

"What- But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

Yang shook her head. "No, it just wasn't very good."

"Well, at least I'm trying!" The Schnee Heiress remarked as she began walking with her teammates.

"Oh my Oum! We forgot about Sonic and the rest!" Ruby states turning to where the boy ran to.

"We're alright ladies." Sonic says making the rest of Team RWBY face them.

"Looks like those robots made you boys work!" Yang says flinching at the injuries that the four Faunus boys received.

Tails chuckles as he scratches his head. "We've been worse off but those robots were indeed tough but we found out that their weakness was the core on top of their heads. Getting the helmet off was _**HARD**_!"

"But there some fruits from the battle. Knuckles has new weapons now." Shadow says gesturing to the hook swords.

Ruby sped towards him observing them being a weapons fanatic. "Wow… the gem at the bottom looks pretty! Whatcha gonna name them?"

Knuckles gazes at the hook swords in silence for a few minutes. "Flamberge. It means flame sword."

"Snazzy. I dig that." Yang says with a wink.

"It sounds unique, I like it." Blake says adding her two cents.

"Hold on. Where's Sun and Neptune at?" Sonic inquired looking around for them.

* * *

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?"

Sun shrugs. "Probably."

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence until the screen cuts to black.

* * *

_**[ To be Continued ]**_


	5. Chapter 5 Extracurricular!

_**Yo yo guys! What's up?! It's good to be back! Sorry for no chapter last week, because of health problems and some personal matters to handle! I am HYPE for RWBY Volume 7! This is going to be INSANE! But let's get into the chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

The scene opens to Team SSKT's room which is composed of Sonic Takamaki, Shadow Yaminagi, Knuckles Kaji, and Miles 'Tails' Prower who were sleeping peacefully. After co-op investigation with Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune that happened on the previous week; they were exhausted and needed to rest for what lies ahead. Tails' Scroll vibrated shattering the silence and slightly disturbing his teammate's slumber thus causing him to shut off his alarm. After Tails was finished rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his Scroll and unplugged it from the charger to check the time.

_"4:30… I **REALLY** need to stop getting up so early in the morning… but this will give me a head start on planning and designing my next car…"_ The Kitsune Faunus states inwardly as he yawned.

After doing some stretches to loosen his muscles and pop some bones, he went into the bathroom to get washed up. Then, after accomplishing that, he put on his old clothes and went into the bathroom again. He opened the closet, after he placed his hand on a green fingerprint scanner that was hidden behind the wall. The color of the screen went from red to green as the wall where shelves held their cosmetics and bathing items shifted to a deep blue machine. Tails stepped in the machine as the glass door closed and then electricity sparked around him as he vanished into the destination where he was sent to.

* * *

In a cabin-like house, where a similar looking device was there, it started sparking electricity as he appeared inside. Tails stepped out of the machine feeling a bit dazed from the trip.

"Ugh… I gotta fix that…" He muttered shaking his head trying to free himself from the lingering nausea he had.

He went to the pantry to check his options for breakfast. All there was inside was a large box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, two big boxes of chocolate chip oat bars, large jar of white protein powder, and chocolate syrup.

_"I might need to restock my pantry sometime…"_ Tails inwardly notes as he grabs the box of cereal and shuts the pantry door.

After he finished eating breakfast, he approached the elevator door where light blue panel formed; the Kitsune Faunus grabs his Scroll and places it on the panel where it beeped. This caused a rectangular screen to appear on the elevator door to show a girl who had onyx hair that was in a long bob style, fair skin, grey eyes, and she had an Imperial red hoodie. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Tails.

** Greetings Master Prower. Glad to see you again. ** The young lady greets him kindly.

"Likewise I.R.I.S., likewise." He says in kind with a smile on his face as he walks inside the elevator. "Take me to the lab please."

** Yes sir. **

The elevator began its descent to the destination; the young lady kept him company as something to pass the time.

** May I ask, what are you doing here besides being in Beacon? ** I.R.I.S. inquired.

The Kitsune Faunus sighs as he scratches his arm. "Well… I am going to start making another car…"

I.R.I.S.' eyes widen hearing that and then a tick mark appeared on her head. **What?! What happened to the Prototype Supra Mk IV?! **

* * *

_**(A/N: Since you guys couldn't figure out the Fast and Furious film on the Supra that was in the last chapter. The Supra that Tails used as their escape car was from the first film. The 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV.)**_

* * *

"I'll fill you in once we get to the lab and try not to get upset… I'm still fuming about it myself." Tails responded with a huff.

* * *

**(-Music: Tails Laboratory [ Sonic Lost World ]-)**

The elevator made a slow stop as the door opened to a mix of a computer lab and industrial lab along with a large computer screen at the other side of the room. He stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lab and then he went to a large table that had a large and lengthy blue sheet of paper.

"Alright I.R.I.S., on what happened-"

** Forget it. I tracked it and it is in the Vale Lake at the highway… and getting news reports of damage at that location. ** She answers as her face appeared on a holoscreen.

"We had to do an investigation which you should be able to find an audio recording and the details on my Scroll." Tails states as he grabbed a pen and started to sketch on the paper.

The AI appeared on the screen of Tails' Scroll, she silent before her face had a grim look. **...oh… I understand why the news feed was all in a frenzy… so it seems that your enemy, Dr. Eggman has made an alliance with Roman Torchwick… looks like you four will have your work cut out for you. But this provides me with little answers on what happened to the Supra. **

"Blake, Sun, and myself snuck into a White Fang meeting where we saw and heard on what their plan of action is. That reminds me… I.R.I.S. I need you track ANY activity that is going on in the Southeastern areas of Vale and report to me anything that is out of place or suspicious." He said to her as he reaches for an eraser. "And before lose track on the Supra, Roman and Eggman were chasing us in one of the prototypes of the Atlesian Paladin that Eggman technically enhanced and in order to prevent anymore damage, I had to let the car… go…"

I.R.I.S. exhales in exasperation. ** Making that car **_**WASN'T**_** easy you know. I don't know how you'll make another one this time. We don't have many resources to make another vehicle. **

Tails smiled a bit as he faced her holoscreen. "Well that Supra was a _**prototype**_ after all. That car wasn't the final product but I am planning this one to be the final product. Besides, the Supra was kinda too fast; I need a car that can balance speed and agility and this car will be the one!"

The AI looked at the paper with interest across her features. Then she smiled with her creator. ** I think we can make this work. Looks like this one will be an Evolution! **

* * *

_**(A/N: Here's another chance for you all to guess the next car that Tails and I.R.I.S. are going to make and I am making this as Tails' default vehicle for the next books. There are two of these cars in two separate Fast and the Furious films, so without looking it up, try to guess which Evo it is and tell me which film that said Evo originated from. Is it the 2002 Evo or 2006 Evo? PM me if you have the answer. Good luck ;))**_

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Boss: Vs. Team Battle [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in the locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL. While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL.

She launches her spear at Dove Bronzewing and then knocks Sky Lark to the ground. Cardin unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in The Executioner before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha. Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backwards through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him. Dove and Russel Thrush rush her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace. Pyrrha opens fire with the rifle-form of Miló, but Russel defends Cardin, deflecting every shot with Shortwings. He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down. Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with Hallshott, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault. Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him to the ground.

**(-Music Ends-)**

Glynda Goodwitch approaches from behind as Cardin clutches his ribs. "And that's the match."

"Lucky… shot…" He croaked before he collapses.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." The Witch states with a look of approval.

Pyrrha nods with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, professor."

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda looks around at the observing students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand. "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight... him." Mercury points to Shadow.

"Yo Shads! Mercury called you out!" Sonic said quietly currently being surprised by Mercury's challenge.

"I'm afraid Mister Yaminagi has finished a match before Miss Nikos. I recommend you choose another partner." She said.

Shadow stood up turning to him. "Who am I to turn down a challenge? I accept."

* * *

**(-Music: Battle For Survival [ Digital Devil Saga 2 ]-)**

As the two made their way to the arena with Mercury sizing Shadow up. Then the grey-haired young man charged and kicks at him causing Shadow to catch his foot. The Ultimate Life Form swiftly swept Mercury's leg causing him to fall on his back but then kicks his legs into the air, spins on his hands, and does a double back-handspring causing Shadow block the attack with both of his arms. He smirks as black Aura appeared pushing Mercury back by causing a shockwave. The grey-haired young man lands on his feet by skidding; as he stops, Mercury took a hard knee to the stomach by Shadow. And then he teleports behind him and does a 540 roundhouse kick on his head sending his opponent to the wall.

* * *

"Looks like your friend isn't doing so hot." Yang says to Emerald who gave her a fake smile before rolling her eyes.

* * *

Mercury slowly stood up and bends his two fingers getting Shadow to charge towards him. The grey-haired young kicked Shadow at his but the Ultimate Lifeform blocked the kick but the force sent him skidding. Shadow's eyes widen as he barely blocked a roundhouse kick from his opponent, the black Hedgehog Faunus' jumps back and then he sped towards Mercury to give him a swift hard right hook to his face sending Mercury to ground.

* * *

"Game, set, and match. It was foolish of him to challenge Shadow." Weiss added with a shake of her head.

Knuckles narrows his eyes. "Both of them are just sandbagging but Shadow can easily end this one shot but he wants to give Mercury a chance. Surprisingly."

* * *

Mercury stood up as he raises his hand. "I forfeit."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Mysterious [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

Shadow crosses his arms not being surprised by this. "What happened to all that bravado you had? Are you aware of the gap between us as fighters that has made you forfeit?"

"You guessed it."

Emerald smirks and Mercury sneers as he leaves the battlefield as Shadow kept his eyes on him. Shadow smiled as he took his leave.

_"Fool. You gave me more information than you already realized."_ The Ultimate Lifeform inwardly.

The Aura display for Shadow and Mercury appeared and Mercury's gauge turned red indicating his loss. As Shadow sat down with his teammates with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"So what did you learn from Mercury?" Knuckles inquired.

"It seems that he uses a form of combat that mainly relies on footwork. That was quite… unexpected." He answered before opening his eyes. "The lower portions of his legs have prosthetics. And I spotted his weapons, they're similar to Yang's Ember Celica, if I have to guess when it comes to the firing mechanisms but it's based on his footwork."

"I think there was some people back in my tribe who had a similar style to him… I think it's called capoeirista. It's a martial art that combines dancing, acrobatics, and strangely music. Did you get his Semblance?" The red Echidna Faunus asked again with his violet eyes turn to his partner.

"No. I don't think he has one." Shadow narrowed his eyes when he answered.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at him with looks of disbelief. The Ultimate Lifeform pinches the bridge of his eyebrows in frustration as he wants to be left alone with his thoughts to figure this out himself.

"Let's save the speculation afterwards. Besides, any information we discuss here is not safe…" He states curtly looking at the other students, including Team RWBY, then his focus was on a sleeping Blake. "Right now, we need to do something about Blake. This is one of the reasons why we should've kept this to ourselves."

"We noticed. Blake has been out of whack since the investigation last week, but without her, we wouldn't have the info that we now have. We know that Egghead, Dorkwick, and the White Fang are operating somewhere in the Southeast of here; all we need to do is figure out where in that direction is their base of operations and BAM! We'll take them down and stop their plans!" Sonic says with a smirk on his face as the alarm went off signaling the end of class.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda states.

"C'mon boys; we got appointments to go to." The blue Hedgehog Faunus said while stretching. "I just got a call from the tailor, our suits are ready!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Game Menu [ Sonic Mega Collection Plus ]-)**

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

Blake shuts the book she is reading out of irritation. "I'm fine."

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

She narrowed her eyes at his offer. "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

Blake walks away past her team as the Monkey Faunus sinks from his rejection. Then Team SSKT came on the scene with Sonic who was moonwalking adroitly before he took off his headsets off of his ears to look at a dejected Sun.

"Yo S-Man! What's with the long face?" He inquired with an arched brow.

"Blake turned him down for the dance and what were you doing?" Weiss asked wondering why he was sliding backwards.

"It's my dance routine that I have been working on and that move was called the Moonwalk." Sonic answered with a smirk on his face. "Me and the boys have an appointment with the tailor shop downtown."

"It seems that Blake has become troublesome again." Shadow added as Tails and Knuckles came behind him.

"Should I help her? She trusts me, I should be able to get through to her." The Kitsune Faunus said looking at the three girls.

"Nah, we'll handle her. Besides, this is a Team RWBY problem, you boys go have fun." The Flamboyant Blonde said ruffling his hair with a smile on her face. "But we appreciate you softening her up for the investigation."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby added affirmatively getting Weiss and Yang to nod in unison.

"We'll leave her to you then. On Sunday morning; meet us at our room to discuss what we find on the Southeastern regions of Vale. But make sure you keep Blake in check." The Ultimate Lifeform states before walking away.

"C'ya at the dance ladies and gentleman." Sonic says as he gestures to Sun.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The four Mobian-Faunus made their way out of campus into the busy streets of Vale heading to the tailor shop to get their suits for the upcoming dance. During the night, we find Pyrrha and Jaune were sparring on their spot on the roof. It seems that Jaune had the upper hand until Pyrrha swept his legs from underneath making him fall on his back causing her to laugh.

"You've been improving. Your swordplay has definitely improved tenfold." The redhead says helping him up.

Jaune chuckles as he rubs the back of his head with a faint blush on his face. "I couldn't have done it without you…"

_"Soon Jaune… it'll be all or nothing!"_ He thought.

"So, are you ready for Aura next?"

**(-Music: A Tiny Love [ Sword Art Online ]-)**

The Blonde Knight raised his hand signalling her to stop. "H-Hold on Pyrrha… I'm sure you've noticed that I have been distracted lately since the dance has been announced…"

Pyrrha didn't expect this to come from him. "Yes, I have noticed that… but you can always tell me anything Jaune. I'm always here for you."

Jaune sighs but he smiles as he places his sword and shield down. "That's… well, one of the reasons that I wanted to talk to you about. Your support. I _**REALLY**_ appreciate you taking the time to train me, even after the "Cardin Fiasco"… the reason why I haven't been focusing is… because I have been thinking of ways I can repay you… in someway…"

She blushed from hearing that. "Y-You don't have to do anything Jaune! Just keep doing your best!"

He shook his head profusely as he stepped closer to her and held Pyrrha's hands. "N-No! I need-_**WANT**_ to do this! Umm… wanna go to the dance with me?"

Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat when he asked her out to the dance. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. "O-Oh Jaune… you d-don't know h-how long I've w-waited for you to a-ask me…"

"Well Pyrrha… your patience is being rewarded…" Jaune says with tenderness in his voice as he hugs her. "And… Pyrrha?"

She embraces him with her heart fluttering, in taking his warmth. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. For being my partner. Sticking with me through the thick and thin..."

"I should be the one that's grateful…"

Then the two enjoyed each other's embrace as the moonlight shone above them as the camera pans to two Carnations, one dark red and one white both bloomed as their petals touched.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"And finally, Shadow Yaminagi." Emerald states.

* * *

**(-Music: No Way [ Sword Art Online ]-)**

The scene shifts to Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"The one that the Doctor calls, the "Ultimate Lifeform"." Cinder says.

Mercury placed his hand on his stomach where Shadow kneed him. "He's smart. But ultimate… what the doc told us isn't full of hot air."

"Do tell."

"His Semblance is Erebokinesis, but you'll never know by watching."

"Not only that; he can manipulate his Aura defensively and offensively, that shockwave he used to blow me off was from his own power. I couldn't find anything from him but one thing. He uses the force of how fast he's going into his attacks. When he kneed me at my stomach, my Aura blocked the impact but I still feel like he could break my rib cage. Even with my Aura active." He explained as he flinches at the spot where Mercury was struck. "Those four are good. Like seasoned Huntsmen good."

"Are you serious Mercury? You're just making that up!" Emerald said not believing on what he's saying.

"Hmph, don't believe me, I fought the guy."

"They shouldn't be a problem for you ma'am." The mint-hair colored girl says looking at Cinder.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Cinder states.

Mercury scowled. "I hate waiting."

Cinder had a sinister smile on her face. "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."

* * *

_**[To be Continued…]**_


	6. Chapter 6 Burning the Candle!

_**Sup guys! Back with another chapter! Sorry for being late with this chapter, things have been eventful recently! So I didn't have any time to write! I just got back from a party and I had to get started on this! And by the time that this chapter will be up tomorrow (Sunday). So without further ado, let's get into it! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Let's Study [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

We get a view of a glum Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she is startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she is at.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss Schnee states smiling as she slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

Ruby bore a confused look. "Aren't they both the same?"

The Schnee Heiress sighs in frustration. "I don't even know why I asked!"

She walks out of the scene as Yang Xiao Long comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground and Knuckles Kaji does the same.

Yang brushes her hands as she approaches Ruby. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." The Blonde Brawler looks over to where Weiss is standing exasperated. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walks up to Yang, pointing in her face. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Revealing to be Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong, and Sonic Takamaki.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune inquired, being quite cool with the idea.

The Ice Queen steps up to him, becoming sweet. "We were thinking about it…"

Neptune grew a small smile on his face. "That's pretty cool."

"I have to agree with that sentiment! Hey T2, how are the decorations up there?" Sonic inquired as he gazes upward to see his best friend.

"It's going smoothly Sonic! Just a few more and I am done here!" Said Miles 'Tails' Prower who was at the ceiling putting up the decorations with his namesakes spinning.

The Blue Blur gives a thumbs up and then faces Knuckles. "Hey Knux, have you seen Shadow?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen him since this morning… probably training maybe?"

"The training chamber isn't done yet. Shadow doesn't have anywhere to train unless he's willing to risk getting into trouble by going to the Emerald Forest to train there. Need him for something?" Tails asks while he places the last decoration on the ceiling.

"Nah, just wondering where he'd go. The guy can take care of himself… wanna hit vHOP for lunch dudes?" The Speedster inquired as he grabs a bottle of water from a cooler.

"Pass."

"How about we go to that new pizza place? Pizza Vut." The Genius suggested while he lands on his feet and then his stomach growls. "I'm in the mood for some pizza."

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asks stepping into the scene acting suave, much to Weiss' ire.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!"

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"

"What are you two wearing?"

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

The Monkey Faunus knocks Neptune's hand away. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"We noticed."

Sun rubs the back of his head. "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously." The Schnee Heiress expressed her disapproval by crossing her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby states being frustrated.

"I can help her if you let me." The Kitsune Faunus interjected.

"Guys." Everyone looks at Yang as she starts walking out. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow. C'mon Knuckles."

"Eh?! Why me?! She's your partner! Not mine!"

"Just get your butt over here!"

Knuckles had a tick mark on his head as he crushed water bottle out of frustration as he walked out with Yang to help Blake.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit. Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into Yang and an irritated Knuckles.

The flamboyant blonde waves with her left hand as her right holds the laser pointer. "He-lloooo!"

"What are you...?"

Yang grabs Blake's arm. "We need to talk."

And with that, amid Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out of the scene.

* * *

The three were in an empty classroom that was illuminated by the setting sun.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." States an obstinate Blake.

Yang, who was sitting cross-legged on the central desk. "I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down."

"I don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what we have to say." She pats the part of the desk across from her.

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge. "Fine."

**(-Music: Loneliness [ Naruto ]-)**

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

Blake's jaded amber eyes held a remote remorse in them. "Why did she leave you?"

Yang sighs as she then turns to the chalkboard and gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "That question… why… I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, the scene shifts to a flat-painted flashback of a young Yang, with orange bows holding her brunette pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame.

* * *

_"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother."_

* * *

The next scene shows Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside.

* * *

_"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…"_

* * *

In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness. This terrified her.

* * *

_"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."_

* * *

As the Beowolves leap into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a gun-scythe follows the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouette fades away to present day, where Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." She concluded her tale as she hands the chalk to a solemn echidna Faunus.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Piccolo's Theme (Solemn Mix) [ HalusaTwin ]-)**

Knuckles grabs it and looks at it. "This is one of my biggest blunders that I have ever done… telling you this will require additional information from my world… this SHOULD NEVER be repeated. Understood?"

The two girls nod in understanding.

"We have these seven magical gemstones called the "Chaos Emeralds" and they contain unlimited power; their origins are unknown, even my people don't know where they came from. There were originally 12 emeralds but the people back in ancient times began abusing their power, so the gods sought to remove 5 to create the "Master Controller". The "Master Emerald". When the Master Emerald was created, my people, the [Knuckles Tribe] chose "Guardians" who would guard the emerald with their lives. Then the position would be passed on from parent-to-child." Knuckles explained while turned to see Blake and Yang having shocked reactions, he sighs as his focus was on the chalkboard. "Now that you have the back story, time to tell my story…"

* * *

He began drawing on the chalkboard as the scene changed into the Chaos Chamber where Knuckles (in his normal Echidna form) was under a trance by an Echidna who had white fur, his eyes became yellow with black sclera. He typically wears a flowing, tattered black cape with a gold star-in-a-circle insignia on the back, with a heavy gold crescent-moon clasp. Sporting holders for his Warp Rings on the forearms and feet, essentially wearing them like heavy bangles or bracers. He also bears small metallic plates on his cheeks as well as think black lines on his head and dreadlocks; these lead to a black-and-yellow diamond-shaped mark on his forehead. He has gray wraps covering his hands and feet; he also wears a belt with a round gold buckle and a pair of small pince-nez with round purple lenses. Knuckles touched the large green emerald which caused a green glow and a being was formed as he had an Egyptian-like outfit, sporting gold and black bands on his dreadlocks and massive gold claws on the backs of his hands; he also wears a large cape black with a red interior. Featuring robotic elements: there are cables running to his arms and within his dreadlocks, and his right eye appears to be mechanical, surrounded by an Eye of Horus-like design in red. This was "Enerjack"!

* * *

_"My deranged uncle, Dr. Finitevus sought a group of Sonic's enemies, the "Destructix" to capture me without causing any alarm to my friends until it was too late. My uncle wanted to revive a malevolent Chaos Demigod where he is the personification of my kind that bore a great hubris. They named him "Enerjack". He had me under his control to awaken my Chaos Powers and become the fourth Enerjack…"_

* * *

The scene was shifting from the confrontations that Enerjack had experienced. The first scene was of him fighting Sonic and Shadow, Dr. Eggman in his Egg Fleet, and then Super Sonic at Angel Island. Then the scene shifted to Julie-Su, a dark red Fire Ant who had blue eyes, wearing a bone necklace around his neck, a brown cowboy hat on his head, a brown vest, and cowboy boots. He is "Archimedes". And a tall Echidna with bright red fur, purple eyes, like some of his ancestors he also sported a small beard, his attire to a replica of the ancient Knuckles Clan's tribal garb consisting of a brown tunic and skirt with brown boots and spiked gloves. He is "Locke", the father of Knuckles. The three of them confront Dr. Finitevus who was standing on the Master Emerald as his bone-chilling laugh echoed.

* * *

_"While I was… Enerjack… I tried to destroy technology and "enforce" peace on Mobius and I was determined to go through with this, even fighting my friends, my family, and my girlfriend… I even fought against Eggman and my distant uncle Dimitri who attempted to drain Enerjack's power and he succeeded to a degree… when I returned to the Chaos Chamber to recharge my power; Sonic, Julie-Su, and Archimedes intervened and Sonic used the power of the Master Emerald to change into his super form to fight Enerjack."_

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: The Real Hero [ Avengers: Endgame ]-)**

Then a light blue flash changed the scene, as Archimedes teleported Dr. Finitevus away and Locke sat on top of the Master Emerald as it glowed.

* * *

_"From what Julie-Su told me, Archimedes temporarily sent Finitevus away, my father took the opportunity to break my uncle's hex on the emerald and me. He said this enchantment: "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart… release my boy… give him his own life to live…""_

* * *

A gold light shone brightly in the sky to reveal Super Sonic carrying a dazed Knuckles who was free from Dr. Finitevus' hold. A black portal appeared revealing an enraged Dr. Finitevus as he noticed that Enerjack was no more. Then, a roar that had many emotions tied to it. Primarily anger and grief came from Knuckles as he gave his uncle a Chaos-powered punch to Dr. Finitevus' face making him bleed from his mouth as he rolled off the cliff but he grabbed the edge. As the white Echidna looked up to see the face of his fulminating nephew, he smirked and lets go falling through a warp ring and vanish. The next scene showed the red Echidna in rainy day, standing in front of the Master Emerald as a bolt of lightning struck revealing a lone tear falling from his face as the scene changes back to the classroom with Knuckles (in his Faunus form) drawing the Master Emerald.

* * *

_**(A/N: If you got to this part and have "The Real Hero" from the Avengers: Endgame soundtrack playing; go to 2:30; that part nearly made me cry while I was writing this part…)**_

* * *

"After my father completed the enchantment… at the cost of his own life, he freed the Master Emerald and me… he didn't even have the opportunity to tell me how proud he was… tell me to look after my mother… or anything…" Said an emotionally pained Knuckles as he dropped the chalk and fell on his knees gritting his teeth. Tears started to fall on the floor. "A-All of this could've been avoided if I-I just w-went back to A-Angel Island when my f-father told me to! But instead, I wanted to be with my f-friends and ignored my responsibility as a g-guardian! My wrong choice cost my father's life! It was _**MY**_ fault that he died for my mistake!"

Yang looked away to hide her tears as her hand balled into a fist and sniffling came from Blake as covered her mouth as her tears came pouring down from her exhausted eyes. Then, the echidna Faunus stood up; he grabbed the chalk and drew Locke's face, he placed the chalk on the desk and looked at the griefing Blake.

"Remember this Blake… our choices have consequences… no matter how good or evil it is. Our choices not _**ONLY**_ affect us but affect the people we care about… learn from us. Make the _**RIGHT**_ choices." Knuckles says after wiping his tears away and then walks out of the room.

"We're not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang adds as she steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns over her shoulder. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

She winks down at Blake, and the Shadowcat stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye, the Master Emerald, and Locke on the board.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps, which she is struggling to gain her balance for her sister's amusement. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket that is closed up with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!"

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

Sun blushed a faint pink by her appearance. "Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?"

Blake smirked at this. "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

* * *

**(-Music: Human Nature [ Michael Jackson ]-)**

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss who is in a similar white dress as Yang's in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

Yang smiled at the scene. "I told you she would come."

"Mission accomplished." Weiss says being pleased.

Ruby turns to her teammates. "Soooo, what do we do now?"

"Just have fun!" Her older sister proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" When the Rosy Reaper received no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin inquired surprising the young girl.

Ruby shakes her head and laughs. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

The middle aged Headmaster chuckles. "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

The silver-eyed girl crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Ozpin's focus was at the dancing couples. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looks down at her own feet. "Or a twisted ankle."

"It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are the ones we'll never forget."

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

* * *

"You guys are just in time!" Yang states warmly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury says as the screen turns to black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

_**[To be Continued]**_


	7. Chapter 7 Dance Dance Infiltration!

_**Hey hey hey! What's poppin' folks? It's your boi OGGuy with another chapter! Only 9 days away to RWBY Volume 7! I AM HYPE! Sorry… the hype is REAL right now, but overall, enjoy this one! Oh yeah! Before we start, go subscribe to my YouTube channel, it's Nate The Blader! I'm a beginner YouTuber so I would appreciate it if you sub to my channel, thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: All music, characters, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Shine [ RWBY ]-)**

The first scene is of random students schmoozing at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune Arc approaches Ruby Rose, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." The Blonde Knight says as he turns to her.

"Yep." She answers with an audible *pop* can be heard as Ruby emphasizes the "p".

Jaune raises his glass to hers. "To the socially awkward."

Ruby giggles and they clink glasses. "Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"Meh, it's fine. I realized that her and I wouldn't go well together anyways." He says taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I realized that I have been chasing after the wrong girl. Weiss wasn't the one." Jaune smiles as he looks at the door where a familiar redhead walked in. "_**SHE's**_ the one for me."

Curious, Ruby gazes at where her friend was looking to gasp and then smile widely. "You tied the knot with Pyrrha?!"

This caused the Blonde Knight to do a spit take and cough a bit. "N-Not like t-that!"

The beautifully dressed Pyrrha approached the two with a warm smile on her face. "Hello Ruby. Jaune. You look very beautiful Ruby."

"Thanks! But I don't know how Weiss can walk in these things…" The silver-eyed girl glances at the stilts on her feet. "So, Jaune told me that you and him are a couple! Congrats!"

Pyrrha blushed as well as her partner did but a deeper red. "Y-Yes we are! And I couldn't be more happier!"

Ruby giggles again at the pair's flusteredness. "I'll let you two have fun. C'ya!"

"Have good time Ruby." Jaune says as he held Pyrrha's hand.

* * *

The scene shifts to show Yang Xiao Long leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang states with a smile on her face.

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny Polendina is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

Ruby nods in agreement. "Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!

The Flamboyant Blonde reaches over to Ruby, crushing her in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "Aw thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously, then the Schnee Heiress invites him to sit with her.

Yang chuffs. "Tomorrow it's back to work."

Her younger sibling had a determined smile on her face. "I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us. Wait, where are the boys? I haven't seen them."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

_**(A/N: Earlier, I was watching the Michael Jackson's music video for "You Rock My World", the LONG version. So I thought, why not? But with the SSKT twist! It was perfect for this chapter!)**_

* * *

Yang was about to answer until she saw smoke coming from the entrance which made everyone stop and look at the smoking entrance where four silhouettes appeared in the smoke. The Atlas Soldiers were ready to attack until a melodic voice sang:

* * *

_**"My life… will never be the same."**_

* * *

The figure in the middle spun and spread his arms out.

* * *

_**"Cause girl you came and changed… the way I walk."**_

* * *

Then the same figure then spun again and stopped with his legs crossed, arms in the air, and his body was leaning.

* * *

_**"The way I talk… I cannot explain."**_

* * *

**(-Song: You Rock My World [ Michael Jackson ]-)**

The melodic voice echoed before the figure spun again as the smoke dispersed to reveal Team SSKT in fancy suits. Tails wore a black suit with yellow stripes, a yellow buttoned shirt, a yellow bowtie, the buttons were lightning bolt shaped, with black dress shoes, and he wore a Mobster style briar fedora. Knuckles wore a red double breasted blazer with the buttons were small green emeralds, a solid green OXFORD buttoned shirt, red suit pants, green socks, red Vikeduo OXFORD dress shoes, and he wore a Mobster style lincoln fedora with his dreads in a ponytail. Sonic wore a white striped blazer with a blue arm bracer on his left arm, a blue silk shirt, a square ended white tie, white striped pants, white spats, black loafers, and wore a Mobster style randall fedora with his hair in a ponytail and the bangs curled. And Shadow wore a black blazer with red on the edges and red buttons, a red buttoned shirt, a black and red bowtie, black pants, black dress shoes that were red on the bottom, and he wore a Mobster style gotham fedora.

* * *

_**"My life will never be the same**_

_**Cause girl you came and changed**_

_**The way I walked, the way I talked**_

_**I can not explain, these things I feel for you**_

_**But girl you know it's true**_

_**Stay with me I'll pay my due**_

_**And I'll be all you need."**_

* * *

_**{Tails & Knuckles}**_

_**"Ooh it feels so right girl**_

_**Such a perfect love all my life**_

_**Ooh it feels like I have finally found a perfect love that's mine.**_

_**You rock my world you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I'm gonna give**_

_**There is love for me to find someone like you to call mine."**_

* * *

As Sonic sung, he and his teammates walked in with EVERYONE focused on them, he started to dance and then as Tails and Knuckles sung the chorus, followed their leader's footwork. They got the other students cheering and whistling, some were recording the moment. Then the music got some people dancing as well.

Jaune was bopping to the song until he got an idea, he turned to Pyrrha with a smile on his face. "Wanna dance?" He held his hand out.

"I would _**love**_ to dance." She replied offering her hand as well. Then Pyrrha got pulled to him and got swept away.

"Ren. This… is… _**happening**_!" Nora said excitedly while flailing.

Ren looks at the audience in confusion. "Wait, what "is happening"?"

She grabs him and joins Jaune and Pyrrha onto the dance floor stopping Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. The three were taken aback by this but they smirked as they looked at each other and nodded. Sonic lifted his head slightly to let them do their dance which got the crowd going as Team JNPR did their elaborate choreographed dance. When they were done, the four gazed at the three, Sonic's smirk grew as he snapped his fingers as the music changed.

**(-Song Ends-)**

**(-Song: Smooth Criminal [ Michael Jackson ]-)**

"Annie are you OK?!" Sonic raised his voice.

Then new music played on the speakers as the three did their new dances which got the crowd cheering. Then Sonic started to moonwalk smoothly to Tails as he, Sonic, and Knuckles started to lean slightly as the Azure Hedgehog Faunus moonwalked again to the middle as the spotlight shone on the three. Then Sonic adjusted his hat forward as he, Tails, and Knuckles leaned at a 45 degree angle which surprised their audience and they went straight back up and spun in place before three Faunus sang:

* * *

_**"Annie, are you okay? (Sonic: "I don't know!")**_

_**Will you tell us that you're okay? (Sonic: "I don't know!")**_

_**There's a sound at the window (Sonic: "I don't know!")**_

_**Then he struck you, a crescendo Annie? (Sonic: "I don't know!")**_

_**He came into your apartment (Sonic: "I don't know!")**_

_**Left bloodstains on the carpet (Sonic: "I don't know why, baby!")**_

_**And then you ran into the bedroom (Sonic: "Help me.")**_

_**You were struck down**_

_**It was your doom Annie (Sonic: "Dag gone it!")**_

_**Annie are you okay? (Sonic: "Dag gone it-baby!")**_

_**Will you tell us that you're okay? (Sonic: "Dag gone it-baby!")**_

_**There's a sound at the window (Sonic: "Dag gone it-baby!")**_

_**Then he struck you, a crescendo Annie**_

_**He came into your apartment, (Sonic: "Dag gone it!")**_

_**Left bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**And then you ran into the bedroom**_

_**You were struck down (Sonic: "Dag gone it!")**_

_**It was your doom Annie!"**_

* * *

"Those guys sure know how to boogie! I never seen moves like that!" Yang said clapping along with the beat. "He got a voice on him too!"

* * *

Then the build up in the music was heard as Sonic jumped on a table and started spinning in place for the final moments and when the music stopped. He unleashed a:

"BAOW!"

**(-Song Ends-)**

**(-Music: City Outskirts Zone Act 1 { Another Part of Me by Michael Jackson } [ Sonic Megamix ]-)**

Everyone clapped for their performance as the three Faunus separated to meet with their friends. Sonic and Knuckles walked to the tier with Ruby and Yang.

"So, you ladies enjoyed the show?" The Azure Hedgehog Faunus inquired with a smirk as he tilted his fedora a bit.

"You guys were AMAZING! How did you dance like that?!" The silver-eyed girl asked excitedly.

"It wasn't easy. That much I can tell you Ruby, now I can relax from those repeated dance rehearsals! That lean technique was the _**MOST**_ difficult! Thank Oum that Tails gave our shoes the anti-gravity soles to pull that stunt off!" The red Echidna Faunus grumbled as he leans on the rail.

"You guys look good. You look like gangsters." The Flamboyant Blonde states checking the two out.

"That's what we're going for. We wanted to do an ol'skool mobster look. Besides, Dorkwick can't rock the mobster look like we can!" Sonic mused making the two girls laugh.

* * *

"You got some moves lil dude! You gotta teach me those moves some time!" Sun says to Tails who was drinking some of his punch.

"Actually, go talk to Sonic. He's the one that got me and Knuckles to rehearse those moves. We had to do it 4 times a day! We practiced for 3 hours till we got it down!" Tails says with a chuckle.

"It must've cost quite a bit of money to get your suit to look that good Tails. Especially the buttons. Were they tailored?" Blake inquired.

"The buttons yeah but the whole suit was from a suit shop, it didn't cost much for me but for Knuckles and Sonic's, yeah, it was pricey! Especially Sonic's suit! 350 lien! But luckily, it didn't harm my car money that much." The Kitsune Faunus stated after sipping his punch.

"You're building another car? Is it going to be like that Supra you drove?" The Monkey Faunus asked being surprised to hear that.

"Yup but that Supra was a prototype and that car was unbalanced. I want a car that is a balance between speed and agility. That's what my next car is going to be and I am also adding some off road capabilities too but don't tell anybody." Tails says to both Blake and Sun as they nod in agreement.

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were observing the students from another tier above Knuckles and Yang.

"It appears that all dancers have partners." Emerald says.

* * *

_"How long do I have?"_ Cinder inquired via earbud.

* * *

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury answered.

* * *

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear. She's wearing a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask and several straps with containers of powdered Dust lined across her pants. The gloves, boots and pants have black mosaic designs that are infused with Dust.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock."

The two speed demons left the dance to get some fresh air but they noticed a figure running along the rooftops. Sonic and Ruby nod to each other as they pursued the figure.

* * *

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes. Then inside the building, she approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." Commanded an Atlas Guard but Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!"

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

* * *

Two guards are shown to be on an elevator.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?"

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end."

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards noticed the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

* * *

Outside the building, Ruby and Sonic approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. Sonic does the same and grabs Caliburn.

* * *

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

Cinder had an evil smile grow on her face. "Oh! That's handy." She pockets the Scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

_"A party guest is leaving."_ Emerald said getting a sigh from Cinder.

"Which one?"

* * *

Emerald is shown to be dancing with Mercury. "Ironwood."

Ironwood is shown to be walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury adds.

* * *

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.

_"Should we intervene?"_

The other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here." She answers.

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. The two speed demons steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing their weapons.

**(-Music: Shut Up Faker! [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"C'mon out! We know you're here! Come and face us if you're brave!" Sonic says trying to get her to come out.

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out towards them. "Well well well, we meet at last Sonic the Hedgehog or "Sonic Takamaki". The Doctor has told me all about you and your friends, you're quite a thorn to his side but soon, I'll make sure that you and your comrades won't get in my way."

Sonic points Caliburn at Cinder's face. "Hah! Dr. E can snitch to you and his little White Fang buddies about me and my teammates all he wants! We'll stop him, Dorkwick, and _**YOU**_ too!"

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at them but Sonic unleashed a blue crescent (Sonic Wind) that destroyed the ice Dust. A battle ensues but it is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Which Ruby is visibly glad to see him until both Sonic and Ruby notices that their opponent has disappeared.

_"Damn! She got away! Gotta alert Tails right away!"_ Sonic thought as he grabs his Scroll.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder. "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald steps aside. "Of course." She leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

Mercury smirked. "And how's your night been?"

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?" He asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

* * *

The camera pans away from the two showing the rest of the party. Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers outside and Ironwood is shown approaching Ruby and Sonic before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes at midnight.

* * *

_**[ To Be Continued ]**_


	8. Chapter 8 Field Trip!

_**Hey hey hey everyone! What's good?! It's your boi OGGuy back with another chapter! Sorry for not updating last week; because my grandparents had to make impromptu plans for seafood festival that is up at Northern Virginia and I stayed with my best friend's for a few days and I was busy recording new videos for my YouTube channel; my YouTube channel name is "Nate The Blader" and subscribe! Because, I am only 4 subs away from 50, my first milestone and I am planning to do a live stream over my friend's house and I need a webcam! If you want to help me with that, then I can send you my Streamlabs or if you want to do that, it's optional. Send as little or much as you please, every cent helps me! With that, enjoy the chapter and sub to my channel please!**_

_**Disclaimer: All music, characters, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Mysterious [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

The scene opens on a shot of Beacon Academy the next day following the Beacon Dance, then cuts to inside Ozpin's office, with General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch keeping the headmaster company.

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. "They were here… Ozpin, they were here!"

Glynda gives the General a disdainful glance. "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!"

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

Ozpin's brown eyes goes to the elevator doors. "Come in."

The doors open to reveal Ruby Rose and Sonic Takamaki who proceeded to step into the room being deftly silent due to the atmosphere of the room.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here…" She paused before explaining herself. "It wasn't me…"

Sonic sighed as he shook his head. "Rubes. Relax."

"Thank you both for coming, how are you feeling?" The middle-aged Headmaster inquired.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby answered getting silent stares from everyone causing her to shrink back slightly. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it…"

"We're doing a-okay Prof Oz. Just doing final preparations for our mission today." The Azure Hedgehog Faunus says.

"Sonic. Ruby. I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress and Huntsman is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the best you could." Ironwood commented making Ruby feel a bit better.

"Thanks/Thank you sir." The two Speed Demons said in unison.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin states.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda inquired wanting answers to keep things moving.

Sonic's eyes narrowed a bit. _"I ought to be careful on what information I give here…"_ He thought.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." The silver-eyed girl answered trying her best not to reveal too much.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met them." The Witch says tapping her chin in thought while looking at the two speed demons.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood said.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"I got some info for ya on that, she mentioned about a hideout in the southeast somewhere." Sonic spoke up with his hands in his pockets.

"Interesting…" Ozpin muttered.

"I thought you said the intruder never—"

"Thank you for your cooperation you two. Why don't you go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you." He interrupted Glynda with a small smile on his face.

"Anytime."

"No problem."

"Miss Rose. Mister Takamaki, please try and… be discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir." Both Sonic and Ruby answered in unison.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Shadow #1 [ Sonic X ]-)**

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Knuckles Kaji, Shadow Yaminagi, and Miles 'Tails' Prower inside. The three girls zoom over to the people in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby and Sonic.

"What happened?" Yang inquired, being overeager to know on what went down.

Ruby chuckles nervously.

* * *

The scene cuts back to Ozpin's office.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." The General says with absolute resolve.

Glynda growls in frustration. "Why must your answer to everything involved a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!"

Ozpin gives her a scolding glance. "Glynda!"

"Well, he does."

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood glances at Ozpin with a look of disbelief. "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!"

The middle-aged Headmaster abruptly stands from his chair. "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

* * *

The scene cuts back to Team RWBY's dorm room.

"That was a risky move." Weiss states.

"Actually, you did well Ruby but Sonic… you kinda left yourself in the suspicious spot." Tails said getting a sigh from Sonic.

"Well what I was _**SUPPOSED**_ to say Tails?! Blabber about Cinder and her cronies infiltrating Beacon or Eggman being around?! I was trying to be careful not to spill the beans!" He defended himself with crossed arms. "At least I gave them the info on what's going down in the Southeast, that's all I gave them."

"I think Sonic played his cards right. If he mentioned the Doctor, the General would interfere with our task." Shadow says looking at Tails. "Speaking of the Doctor, did you find out where he and Roman's base of operations?"

Tails snaps his fingers in remembrance. "Oh yeah! I.R.I.S did a geographical laser scan all-around the Southeastern area of this continent. And to my discovery, they decided to have their base at Mountain Glenn. I.R.I.S couldn't find anything else due to the lack of any operating technology at that decrypted area."

"So we need to go to Mountain Glenn then." Knuckles spoke up. "Since that place is abandoned, I suggest we prep our gear, I'm sure that there are going to be tons of Grimm there."

"Good point."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"So Yang, what did Tai send y'all?" Sonic inquired leaning against the wall.

The flamboyant Blonde produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm. "I dunno… we could open it together."

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Said an excited Ruby.

The silver-eyed girl zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes with a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side. The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Blake, Tails, and Knuckles continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

"Zwei!"

"He sent a dog?"

"In the mail?"

"Why am I so surprised? Of course Tai would do something like this." Knuckles says placing his hand on his forehead.

The Shadowcat zooms into the top bunk, which is Ruby's bed to avoid Zwei. "Her father or the dog?"

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" The Ice Queen cooed making Sonic chuckle in amusement.

"Please keep it away from my belongings."

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Adventure [ Sonic X ]-)**

**{"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"}** Glynda's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright ladies and gents! It's go time! It's time to stomp out Egghead and Dorkwick for _**GOOD**_!" Said an elated Sonic with a grin on his face.

"About time." Knuckles said popping his namesakes with a smirk on his face. "C'mon! Let's do this! All this pent-up energy is making me itch!"

"What about Zwei? I'm sure Tai left some food for him." Tails spoke while getting his laptop in his bag as Ruby sat Zwei down. He walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks.

A letter fell onto Yang's hand as the corgi zooms to her. "A letter? "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.""

Then cans of dog food spill out of the small package piling up around Zwei. And then a can opener bounces off of the dog's head.

"That settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back." Sonic says as he opens the door and runs out.

"Be a good boy while we're gone Zwei." The Kitsune Faunus says petting the corgi and then runs out.

The others left only leaving Ruby and Zwei in the room, she stares at her dog as a sneaky smile grew on her face.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The silver-eyed girl was seen wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Ruby spotted Team SSKT, who were standing next to her team.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." The Witch says as she makes room for Ozpin to stand in front of the microphone.

**(-Music: PLUS ULTRA [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." After Ozpin finished speaking, he steps away as all the students began filing out of the amphitheater.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Rebellious Youth [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

"This is perfect! All we have to do is to shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang added with a grin.

"Our best bet is "search and destroy"." Tails says getting orange backpack on.

* * *

The two teams approach a holographic screen.

"It seems that they need Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out." The Azure Hedgehog Faunus pointed out.

"Well, it's in the southeast." Blake added.

"Let's get signed up!" Knuckles states getting a little impatient.

Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"What?! That's bull!" Sonic said in outrage.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Shadow inquired.

"We can mail ourselves there!"

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin's voice startled the two teams as they looked at him. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that you six will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Blake, Weiss, and Yang glare at their leader who had a sweat drop appear on her head and Knuckles and Shadow glare at Sonic and Tails who laughed nervously.

"What makes you say that professor?" The Kitsune Faunus inquired trying to take the pressure off of him.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

Sonic's eyes widen a bit in shock and then he grits his teeth a bit. _"Shoot! He's about to find out!"_ He thought while inwardly panicking.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

"Uh thanks Professor Ozpin." The Echidna Faunus thanked him awkwardly.

"We promise! We won't let you down!" The Azure Hedgehog Faunus reassured him with his trademark thumbs up.

The middle-aged Headmaster shook his head. "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Analysis [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

The two teams leave the auditorium and heading to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang spoke.

"But it's the truth." Blake said.

"We got this, long as we got each other's backs; there's nothing that can stop us." Sonic says returning to his upbeat self as a student runs past him. "What's up?"

"Team CFVY is back!"

All the Beacon students gather around witnessing the return of Team CFVY as Blake and everyone else head to Velvet Scarlatina.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" The Shadowcat inquired to the rabbit Faunus.

"I'm okay. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure? If I heard right, your mission was supposed to end a week ago, if you don't mind telling us on what happened?" Tails asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many…" Velvet looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions. "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

_"From the look on her face. It seems that they must've been in some HUGE trouble. We better be on our guard."_ Knuckles thought with a serious look on his face.

"Well, I should go. Be safe okay?"

"Don't about us Velv! We'll be alright! Right guys!" Sonic said beaming with confidence.

Ruby nods fervently. "We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now. Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Speaking of Huntsmen, I wonder who we'll be shadowing under." Tails says being curious.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY and SSKT staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

"Why, hello boys and girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Asked the voice of Bartholomew Oobleck who had an excited look on his face.

The scene cuts to black.

* * *

_**[ To be Continued… ]**_


	9. Chapter 9 Search and Destroy!

_**Sup guys! Sorry for updating so late! I have been pretty busy with my YouTube career, I am only one! ONE, sub away from 50 subscribers! So go to my channel which is Nate The Blader and be that 50th subscriber so we can do the 50 Milestone Livestream when I get a webcam! I thank you all who watched and subbed! And more good news, I recently did an interview for one of my pizza joints, Pizza Vola, with my job coach. Yesterday, I am going to be starting an OJT (On the Job Training) this coming Monday, from 6 pm to 11 pm! Once the papers have been signed and stuff, I'll be OFFICIALLY making bread! Yay me! Overall, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

Hours before Team RWBY and SSKT meeting the huntsman who they're going to be shadowed under. We see Team SSKT sleeping in their dorm rooms, then we close up to a sleeping Knuckles Kaji who was shifting in his sleep slightly.

_"Guardian…"_

_"Guardian!"_

_"Guardian! You must awake!"_

His violet eyes snapped open quickly as Echidna Faunus sat upright with a start by the reverb of the echoey feminine voice. Knuckles looks to find himself in sitting on water as his gaze was on his surroundings, it seems that he's in a white void.

**(-Music: Dive into the Heart [ Kingdom Hearts II ]-)**

"Hello?" His voice echoed as he called out to the source of the voice. Then he stood up to see his reflection to be his Mobian Echidna form. Then he looked at his Faunus hands.

_"Guardian…"_ The feminine voice spoke again getting his attention.

Knuckles looks forward to seeing an orange-furred Echidna girl with cobalt eyes, wearing a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages. She is "Tikal the Echidna"!

"T-Tikal?!" He exclaimed in surprise seeing her. She tilts her head expressing her confusion thus getting Knuckles to clear his throat. "ティカル！ どうやって私を見つけたの？ (Tikal! How did you find me?)"

"カオスフォースとのつながりは強いままです。 それが私があなたとあなたの友人を発見する方法でした...そして、私はあなたが多くの質問を持っていることを感じることができますが、ここでの時間は短いです。 (Your connection the Chaos Force remains strong; that is how I managed to discover you and your friends... and I can sense that you have many questions but our time here is short.)" Tikal spoke with her tone sounding grim.

Knuckles gulped a bit before looking serious. "どういう意味ですか？ メビウスに何か悪いことが起こっていますか？ (What do you mean? Is there something bad happening back on Mobius?)"

She shook her head. "セブンサーバーがこの領域に到着しました...そしてあなたの旅で、敵はすでにセブンサーバーの1つを主張しているのを恐れています...闇の女神が彼らの存在を知る前に、すべてのセブンサーバーを主張しなければなりません 彼らの力を望んでいます。 (The Seven Servers has arrived in this realm... and I am afraid that on your journey, your enemies has already claimed one of the Seven Servers... you must claim all the Seven Servers before the Goddess of Darkness learns of their existence and desires their power.)"

"何？！ カオスエメラルドはレムナントに登場してきました！ それは今、物事をずっと難しくしました...私はエメラルドを取り戻し、メビウスに戻るためにできることをします。 (What?! The Chaos Emeralds have appeared on Remnant?! That made things a whole lot more harder now... I'll do what I can to retrieve the emeralds and head back to Mobius.)" The Echidna Faunus sighed as he looks at Tikal. "ここにいるカオスエメラルドについて、友人や仲間にメビウスに戻る方法を教えてください。 まだ学んでいないテクニックはありますか？ (How can I tell my friends and allies back on Mobius about the Chaos Emeralds being here? Is there a technique I haven't learned yet?)"

Tikal smiles as she nods as her body begins to fade. "はいガーディアン。 非常に迅速に習得でき、この現実で得た能力と互換性のあるテクニックがあります。 「カオスミラー」と呼ばれます。 炎の周りに、あなたはメビウスにあなたの同盟国を通信できるようにすべきであるミラーを開くためにカオスフォースへの接続を使用しています。 私の時間はここにあります...私はあなたとあなたの同盟国の幸運を祈ります... (Yes Guardian. There's a technique that you can master quite quickly and its compatible with the abilities you have gained in this reality. It is called the "Chaos Mirror". Around a flame, use your connection to the Chaos Force to open a mirror that should allow you communicate your allies on Mobius. My time is here... I wish you and your allies the best of luck…)"

**(-Music Ends-)**

Tikal fully disappears as the void brightens as Knuckles' violet eyes opened to see the ceiling of the dorm room. He sighs as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before gazing at the door in deep thought.

_"Great… the emeralds had appeared on Remnant and to make things worse, our enemies had already found one. But… they're our ticket home. I'll talk to Sonic and the others about this later…"_ Knuckles thought as he got off of the bed.

The scene changes to the airship that Dr. Oobleck, RWBY, and SSKT were on heading to their destination.

* * *

**(-Music: Iron Command [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." The voice Yang Xiao Long says to her teacher.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck says with a smile on his face.

Ruby Rose tilts her head in confusion. "Like the mushroom?"

Blake Belladonna leans over. "Those are truffles."

Ruby scratches her head in befuddlement. "Like the sprout?"

Her older half sister leans over. "Those are Brussels."

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss Schnee inquired with an arched brow.

The caffeinated teacher/doctor sharply turns on Weiss. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"Meaning Doc?" Sonic Takamaki spoke up.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Miles "Tails" Prower answered.

"It was an expansion of Vale but its fate came as it was overrun by Grimm and then isolated from the rest of the city." Shadow Yaminagi added.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck says.

"And a likely place for a hideout." The Shadowcat states.

"Precisely!"

Then Yang turns to face a spaced out Knuckles at the back, so she approached him as she pokes his arm, startling him.

"Hey Rad Red! You're spacing out, is everything alright?" The flamboyant blonde inquired.

Knuckles looks at her for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah. I'm just… thinking about some things."

"Wanna share on what you're thinking about?"

"No. We got a hideout to discover." He walks past here to join along with the others.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as RWBY and SSKT all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister before the ship flies away from the destruction.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Both girls and boys nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

The silver-eyed girl had a sheepish look on her face. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't…"

Oobleck placed his hand on his chin. "She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" He stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to the dog who merely barked in response.

"You brought Zwei?! Really Ruby?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

"I, uh…"

"Genius!" Oobleck backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from her, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" She proudly declares.

"Stay focused! Doctor, what is our plan of action?" Shadow sternly asks as he faces him.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" The caffeinated doctor suddenly lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"It seems that one is alone but I _**VERY**_ much doubt it is…" Tails turns his eyes to the lone Beowolf in front of them.

The girls turn to see it thus making them unleash their weapons.

"Hold it ladies." Knuckles spoke up causing them to stop. "If my memory serves me, there are a number of reasons why Grimm would be in this area is by the amount of vices being emitted by our enemy…"

"That's true… but what should we do?" The Kitsune Faunus inquired.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck suggested as he sips his coffee.

"Usually Beowolves who stray away from the pack are known to be gone for months… but we don't have months."

"And there's the whole pack…" The caffeine drinking doctor muttered seeing the remaining pack of Beowolves coming towards them.

"Ah crap! Weapons ready!" Sonic says unsheathing Caliburn. "I have to assume that tracking them is out of the question?"

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?" Yang asks Oobleck.

The two teams face their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

"Show me what you're capable of!" He answers with a large smile on his face.

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

* * *

**(-Music: Robot Carnival/Robot Storm [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

Black lines race across the screen as a single Beowolf and smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more. Behind the Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force... while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two. Sonic was having the time of his life as he and his teammates to split the large pack of Beowolves away from the girls, as his teammates went off in other directions with their amount of Grimm tailing them, only leaving five for him, so he dashes off leaving the Grimm in his dust. He skids to a stop as Sonic draws Caliburn to his side, pointing it at the five charging Beowolves as blue wind spiral around it (Gale Maw), then he charges through them. The Beowolves became black dust as his attack made its effect. Shadow lead his targets into a supposedly confined area where his five Beowolves were struggling to find their prey and find their way out.

Shadow appeared above them with his Arondight in Darkshot form. "ダークショット：ショットガンブラスト! (Darkshot: Shotgun Blast!)"

A black energy, in the form of single shotgun shell, appeared in front of the barrel and when he pulled the trigger, the black energy was propelled at the cornered Grimm and then a large explosion boomed for the dust to be deceased Beowolves ashes. Knuckles just killed two of the five Beowolves with Flameberge, he hears the three remaining Beowolves coming close; so he swung his hook swords releasing a beam of red light (Incineration Wave) that scorched them. And Tails just lands on one of the desolate buildings as the five Beowolves jumped on the buildings after him; then, his namesakes started spinning as he took off into the air as snapped his fingers five times. Then the Grimm were distracted by five mice that blew up the Beowolves (Chu2 Bomb). Tails smiles in satisfaction.

"Too easy, piece of cake." The azure Hedgehog Faunus said being cocky while spinning his sword.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck inquired.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Continue they do, as it cuts to Ruby and Sonic cutting through the scene change, Blake and Tails slicing the previous shift, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him. He is center in the faces of tired Huntresses.

"Excellent work, girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" He said excitedly as he moves on.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?" Inquired an irritated Yang.

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck fully turns to the team viewing Yang's reluctantly-accepting face. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that. By the way, where is Team SSKT?"

"I hope that they didn't get lost." Ruby added looking around for the four Faunus.

"They went ahead of us. I bet they're having a better time with this than we are." Said a still irritate flamboyant blonde.

* * *

Speaking of Team SSKT, we see them having a good ol' time slaying Grimm that they come across. We see Tails running from fresh decaying Beowolf as he didn't look at where he was going, which made him run into something that was orange. The kitsune Faunus rubbed his head, then he jumped back to evade a laser shot that left a hole at where he sat. Tails gasps as he confronts an Egg Pawn. Red pixels formed on his wrists as his hands turned into red cannon and then on his right, a yellow electric blade came out as he sliced the robot before the Egg Pawn could do anything.

"Yo T2! Let's head back to the others! I bet they're wondering where we are right about now." Sonic says grabbing Caliburn from his fresh kill. Then he notices the destroyed Egg Pawn. "Is that…?"

"Yup. One of Eggman's robots. It seems we're close to their hideout if there are Egg Pawns patrolling here."

Shadow appears via Chaos Control. "Nothing from my end- let me guess, we're close to the hideout."

Sonic looks at the sky as it begins to darken. "I hate to say it but we should be heading back to the others. It's getting dark out."

"Sonic's right. We don't want Doc Oobleck to call Ozpin for a search squad or whatever." Knuckles says standing up from the rock that he was sitting on.

"Let's go boys. And Knux, we need to talk." The azure Hedgehog Faunus states as Tails and Shadow began making their way back.

"I know I know, I have been distracted today, I already heard it from Shadow." Knuckles says not being happy on being reminded of his poor performance.

"I just want to know why dude. You can tell us anything, we're a team remember."

**(-Music: The Past [ Sonic Adventure ]-)**

Knuckles sighs as he looks around. "Tikal came to me in a dream last night telling me the Chaos Emeralds have arrived here… and to make things worse, she said that one of the emeralds is in our enemies' hands. Assuming she meant Roman and Eggman… in fact, I can sense the energy… it's faint but it's there."

"I sense it as well… I can confirm it." The black Hedgehog Faunus added without looking at the two.

"Oh boy… things will be more difficult now since the emeralds are here in Remnant. And Eggman already shared the abilities of the emeralds to Roman now and I bet he'll think that he's ready to use them but he has _**NO**_ clue at all!" Tails says.

"Tomorrow, we'll keep searching for the hideout, once we do, we'll take the emerald and do our best to conceal it until we find a place to hide it. Do Weiss and Blake know about the emeralds?" Sonic inquired.

"Blake knows. Let's say that when Yang forced me to have a heart-to-heart talk with Blake, they came up… so she knows about the emeralds." The Echidna Faunus says with a hand on his face.

"Let's head back to the others. C'mon."

The four leave to join Dr. Oobleck and Team RWBY and sleep for the night.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

At a building, the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything…" Yang says being disappointed and crosses her arms.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss piped in being off topic.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know."

The Shadowcat shook her head. "I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" The flamboyant blonde says while looking at the fire.

The girls merely stare in silence until they heard footsteps coming to be Team SSKT looking quite winded.

"There you four are! We just barely convince Dr. Oobleck not to call in a search team for you four!" The Ice Queen huffed as she gave them a glare.

"We were checking around for the hideout. Gotta cover our bases Weiss." Shadow retorted as he got his sleeping bag out.

Knuckles looks at the fire silently, gazing intensely. Then he heard Tikal's voice echoed in his head but then shook his head. "I gotta do this…"

"What's he doing now?" Yang asks SST, they shrugged in response.

**(-Music: Mystic Land [ Hunter x Hunter ]-)**

The Echidna Faunus sat in a meditative position with his eyes closed and breathing in and out slowly. He kept doing this for 5 minutes until the flame changed from yellowish-orange to green as his eyelids glowed green as well thus surprising everyone in the room.

**"七つのサーバー...七つのカオスです...カオスは力です...心によって豊かにされた力...カオスの力で、私に創造の地への力の眼差しを与えてください...カオスミラー！ (The Seven Servers... are the Seven Chaos... Chaos is power... power enriched by the heart... by the power of Chaos, give me the power gaze into the land of creation... Chaos Mirror!)"** Knuckles chanted as he had a green outline.

"What is even happening?!" Asked a terrified Blake.

"Knuckles is using his Chaos Energy on the fire! I haven't seen a technique like this before!" Shadow answers, then his eyes widen when his eyes went to the fire. "He's trying to make the fire into a dimensional mirror! Look at the flame!"

Everyone's gaze went to the fire as the flames grew taller and took a ovaler shape and then another oval formed around the center. Then Knuckles' green outline dissipated as he exhaled and opened his eyes.

"It worked… it worked! YES! The Chaos Mirror works!" He said excitedly as he did a fist pump. "I gotta thank Tikal when I get the chance!"

Everyone had dumbfounded looks on what they had just seen. Knuckles just tore a small hole into time and space. He just did the impossible!

"I see Julie-Su…" Knuckles mutters as he sees her sitting at the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine. He had a lone tear fall from his left eye but he wiped the tear away as he opened his mouth.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: System Screen - Select [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

In Mobius, at the floating island named Angel Island, where Julie-Su is sitting on the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine looking quite downcast. She sighs as the pink echidna looks up at the sky.

_"Oh Knuckles… I wish you were here… with me…"_ She thought as Julie-Su's eyes got teary.

_"Hey Su! Su! Can you hear me? It's Knuckles!"_ His called out to her which made Julie-Su stop brooding and sharply turn to face the Master Emerald behind her which was glowing brighter.

"Knuckles…? Is that… you?" Julie-Su inquired as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"Yes Su. I am alive. So is Sonic, Tails, and Shadow."_ Knuckles said softly.

"Julie-Su! What's going with the Master Emerald? I can see it shine from the waterfall." Espio says as he comes to a stop.

_"Espio! Vector! Charmy! Mighty! Ray! It's good to see you all again!"_ Knuckles states sounding quite eager to see them.

"Was that…?" Vector inquired being shocked.

"Yes Vector… Knuckles and the others are alive and well..." She said with happy tears falling from her face.

The Chaotix cheered for joy as they merriment was all around. Now, they had no doubt that they weren't dead.

"I missed you Knuckles… I missed you _**VERY**_ much… I knew in my heart that you weren't gone… it seems that the gods had answered my prayers…" Julie-Su said as she touched the large emerald. "But… where are you four?"

_"There are two ways of answering that. Well, dimension, we're in Remnant and in the place we're in now is called Mountain Glenn. We're here to find Eggman and Roman's hideout take the Chaos Emerald that they have."_ Tails answered this time getting surprised looks from Julie-Su and the Chaotix.

* * *

Back on Remnant, with Tails standing in front of the dimensional mirror this time explaining their situation and with WBY being in the background watching the exchange with interest and disbelief at the same time.

"That's pretty much it so far. Oh yeah, I want you all to meet the members of Team RWBY, but their leader, Ruby is not present at the moment… you'll have to meet her next time." Tails introduces the three girls.

Yang comes up to the mirror waving. "Umm… I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you all. I did expect to meet you all. Well… at all."

"Greetings, I'm Weiss Schnee." She did a courtesy bow.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

With that, the mirror started to decrease in size.

"Uh oh… it seems that the connection is getting weaker! Tell Sally and the others that we're alive and well!" Knuckles said.

_"I will! You four better stay alive until we find a way to get you back to Mobius! I love you Knuckles!"_ Julie-Su said trying to prevent from being emotional.

"I love you too!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

And then the mirror closed itself as the flames returned to normal as everyone remained silent until Dr. Oobleck and Ruby came in.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" The Doctor/Teacher said happily.

"Fire!" Ruby comes in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei. "So... warm…"

Oobleck looks at everyone. "Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

The silver-eyed girl lifts an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering. "Yo."

"I'll be on watch as well Doc." Sonic stood up grabbing his sword heading to his lookout point.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Yang asks her younger sister.

Ruby's eyes go to the floor in thought before she answered. "Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!"

Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way as SKT were getting into their sleeping bags. Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heartedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

* * *

Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pets her pooch on the back. "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow…"

"It will be but more intense Rubes." The azure Hedgehog Faunus says as she looks up at where he is.

_"Egghead. Dorkwick. Get ready to throwdown because that emerald will be ours!"_ He thought as he narrows his eyes as the scene turns black.

* * *

_**[To be Continued…]**_


	10. Chapter 10 Mountain Glenn!

_**Sup ya'll! It's your boi OGGuy back with another chapter! Sorry for not updating! I started my OJT on Monday, and Wednesday, I didn't feel like writing but it had to be done! But I will TRY to get back into the writing groove! Only 2 chapters left for book 2! Are you excited for the end?! Well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

The scene opens to the view of General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. Walking up from behind him is Glynda Goodwitch.

"Trouble sleeping?" She inquired.

Ironwood looks back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand. "Arm was acting up."

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda approaches all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." The General says with a look of confliction on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." The Witch says pointedly.

Ironwood laughs humorously. "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

* * *

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby Rose just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction along with Sonic Takamaki. The rest of their teams is lying down on their sleeping mats and hammocks around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang Xiao Long is the first to stop pretending.

**(-Music: The Night Sky On That Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Blake, are you awake?" She inquired.

"Yeah." The Shadowcat answered.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"No."

"Weiss, are you awake?" The Flamboyant Brawler asked her teammate.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss said with her voice sounding quite ashamed at the last few words of her statement.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake added.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." The Ice Queen continued.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake inquired while she placed her hands on her face.

Yang bore a small smile on her face. "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

The cat Faunus looks at her with a non-believing expression. "But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang says as she looks at her younger sister and Sonic who is sitting above her.

Then Tails sat down between Blake and Yang. Then Knuckles sat in between Yang and Weiss at the fire being silent. The three girls look at the two boys, expecting them to say something.

"Soooo... what's up with you two?" Yang asks them.

Tails looks at Knuckles who nodded. "We couldn't sleep, due to the fact that the stakes are higher now…"

"What do you mean by that?" The Shadowcat inquired.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Mystic Land [ Hunter x Hunter ]-)**

"Last night… I had a dream of one of the entities that were in the Master Emerald… the Goddess of Peace [Tikal]." Knuckles answers looking at the fire thus the girls gave him perplexed looks.

"Why do I bother being surprised? Almost anything supernatural always involves you four…" Weiss sighs mentally berating herself.

The echidna Faunus sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "The Chaos Emeralds are here. On Remnant. And either Eggman or Torchwick have their hands on the emerald that we need to take back. So, tomorrow, we _**BETTER**_ find their hideout and take the emerald back."

"A Chaos what?" The Ice Queen inquired looking at him and then to Blake and Yang who bore serious expressions. "Don't tell me that I am the only one out of the loop on this!"

"Let me explain Weiss. They are seven magical gemstones containing infinite power. Their ultimate origin is unknown, though they seem to be the physical manifestations of the [Chaos Force] - the all-encompassing energy of the universe. With one emerald, Eggman and Roman can be unstoppable! That's why the four of us went ahead trying to look for an entrance to the hideout quicker since Knuckles told us about his dream-conversation with Tikal." The kitsune Faunus explains looking at the three girls with a stern expression.

"And what does these emeralds do exactly?" Blake asked.

"The emeralds can do a _**LOT**_ of things. With just one, the user can enhance and empower the holder, granting enhanced power and mystical abilities, while all seven together, they have theoretically unlimited potential, literally capable of reshaping the face of reality and can induce a powerful, nigh-invulnerable state…" Knuckles answers making the three members of Team RWBY pale at his answer.

"How can seven gems contain that power?! It's unfathomable!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"It's true Weiss. Myself, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic have a connection to the Chaos Force but Shadow and Knuckles' connection is stronger than mine and Sonic's. This is not only exclusive to us but you all can connect to the Chaos Force too if you tried to access the energy… but I am not sure if your bodies can handle it." Tails says while tapping his chin in thought. "For us, we have Chaos Energy inside us, alongside our Souls that can easily let us access the energy but for you 3… it'll be difficult… if not, then painful…"

"Chaos Energy is unpredictable but if you have the will to endure the pain that comes from such power, you'll be fine. If not, then, the energy will destroy you from the inside out…" Knuckles states grimly making the girls more uneasy. "It makes it more crucial to take the emerald away from their hands so they don't abuse their power. Do you understand now?"

The three girls nod with firm looks on their faces understanding the stakes have been raised since the Chaos Emerald's existence has been made known.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Yang and Knuckles has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh...? Zwei, it's late… go back to bed." Zwei runs off making his owner get up and go after him. She wanders out of the building, looking for him. Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei merely barked in response which spooked a White Fang Guard near them.

"What was that?"

Having heard the WF Guard, Ruby hides behind some ruins.

"What was what?" Asked a second WF Guard.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." His partner responded, trying to get his nerves in check.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." She said to her pet.

The sound of the door closing echoes out making Zwei bark.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" The silver-eyed girl brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says "Low Signal". "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is "Perry".

"Freeze!"

"Where did she come from?"

As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl."

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm. "Hey! Hands off!"

She jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

"The boss is gonna want to see this one…" Said the second the WF Guard. "He might want her as a robot."

The guard kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asks looking around.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Knuckles muttered narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Oobleck responded, not liking this.

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

"Zwei?"

Tails was on his Scroll, a small beep caught his attention. He gasped loudly which caught everyone's attention. "...no… no no No NO!"

"What's the matter Tails? Did you find where Ruby is?" Yang inquired which he gulped as she saw his eyes turn to the still waking up Sonic.

"Ruby is on her way of being roboticized…" He answered which made the normally vividly carefree Sonic stop in place which made the air a bit thin.

Sonic turns his head to Tails with eyes that held aggression. "_**What? Tails?**_"

Then the sound of guns being cocked were heard from around them as a few Egg Pawns armed with guns and blades stormed their temporary base making everyone arm their weapons. Then one of the Egg Pawns tossed a round device near Sonic's feet as a holographic screen which showed Dr. Eggman with a dark grin appeared on his face.

"_Well well well! Look at what the cat dragged in! Sonic and his friends! I don't know how you found out how found this place but I'll make sure that this place will be your grave! And the lovely Miss Rose will be my robotic slave PERMANENTLY!"_ Dr. Eggman cackled as they saw a struggling Ruby being carried to a white pod. _"Sayonara fools!"_

Yang's blood was boiling after seeing her sister on the holographic screen. "What is he going to do to my sister…?"

"He's going to use the very machine to turn Ruby into his robotic slave… the [Roboticizer]." Sonic answered as he unsheathed his sword. "My uncle created that thing to only help elderly… but Eggman stole the plans and engineered it to turn the people of my hometown into machines… only myself, Tails, and our friends were the only survivors from that day… he even used it to turn my uncle and my parents into his pawns… not only that, he nearly turned my friends into his pawns as well... I _**HATED**_ Eggman for pulling that stunt on us… _**I**_ refuse to let Ruby go through that! NEVER AGAIN!"

**(-Music: White and Shadow Dragons [ Fairy Tail ]-)**

No words were said as WBY and SSKT charged at the robots making quick work of them. Especially Sonic and Yang, who were the most aggressive. The sounds of gunfire and laser firing made echoes but the battle cries of Sonic and Yang were heard as fire blazed and wind blew through the barren atmosphere. Weiss used her glyphs to raise the Egg Pawns for Blake to slice through them. Tails was using his Arm Cannon to blast the Egg Pawns, thus destroying them entirely. Knuckles used the hook part of Flameberg to pierce through the robot's shield and destroyed the machine. Shadow was firing rounds with Arondight in it's Darkshot form to blow the Egg Pawn's head off. Yang using Ember Celica to put holes through them.

"They killed our momentum! We need it to locate Ruby before she is roboticized!" Tails says just barely evaded a head shot from an Egg Pawn.

"But how?! They're simply too many of them!" Weiss said with gritted teeth.

Sonic narrows his eyes as he pierced through an Egg Pawn and jumped in the air with his blade of Caliburn having a blue outline. "ソニック・ウィンド (Sonic Wind)!"

A blue tornado came into being after he swung Caliburn, in turn which sucked up and blew away the Eggman Robots that stood in their way. Then more robots appeared before them which only made Yang more infuriated as fire bursts from her and she charged at them and unleashed a huge fireball which demolished the enemies that stood before her. Everyone continued to follow Tails, whose tracking Ruby's Scroll which lead them to a hole but they discovered Crescent Rose lying on the ground.

"Ruby's scythe!" The Flamboyant Blonde picked up her sister's weapon.

"Oh no…" Blake gulped.

"Is this where she fell?" Weiss inquired, pointing to the hole.

Oobleck looks down at the hole. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it now Doc?" The echidna Faunus asks with a look of irritation on his face.

Tails gasps again realizing the same thing that Oobleck realized. "Underground! Their base is underground! If my memory serves me, when the Grimm attacked here, people went to the subway system which leads to the southeast quadrant of Vale, which is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Correct! We're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" The Hyperactive Doctor finished his and Tails' exposition.

"So basically an underground village." Yang added her two cents in.

Oobleck deploys Antiquity's Roast. "In a manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her…"

"Enough talk! Let's go!" Sonic says jumping down the hole.

Everyone jumped down in the hole with two objectives: Find and save Ruby. And take the Chaos Emerald that the enemy has.

_"Don't worry Rubes! We're coming!"_ Sonic and Yang thought as they both narrowed their eyes and Yang's violet orbs turned crimson red making the screen black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

_**[To be Continued…]**_


	11. Chapter 11 No Brakes!

_**Aye what's up ya'll! It's your boi OGGuy, back with another banger! I can't believe it that we're only one chapter away of the end of book 2! The reason why I didn't update yesterday is because I did my unboxing video of Turbo Spryzen. If you want; you can watch it on my YouTube channel which is "Nate the Blader". So with that, let's get this rolling! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Eggman Again! [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

The scene opens with Ruby being kicked at the back into the white transparent pod which closed itself. She whipped her head to face an amused Roman and Dr. Eggman.

The mad scientist laughed in triumph. "She'll be cause of the death of Sonic and his bothersome friends! They'll be scrambling on how to shut this machine off!"

"I have to say doc, this plan of yours is brilliant! Simply brilliant! Killing two birds with one stone!" Roman says as he twirls his cane. Then he looks at the machine again. "Sooo… does it turn her into a robot?"

"No Roman. It doesn't. I wish it did though." He answered with a sigh before he started walking to the teleporter. "Whatever you do, _**DON'T**_ let those brats get the emerald! Do you comprehend that?"

"Yeah yeah doc, I got it. Just go, I got this covered."

The mad scientist stepped into the machine and then he disappeared. The criminal mastermind turns to the Egg Pawns that typing away at the machine where Ruby who is banging on the glass with all her might. Roman simply chuckles at this as he whistled while he approached her.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"So Red, I wish this thing would turn you into a robot and I could make you into a robotic test dummy but you'll be stuck here once we bury you and your comrades down here. So you better enjoy your final moments." Roman says as he approaches the train.

A massive explosion erupted causing him, the White Fang, and Egg Pawns to gaze upwards. Then he saw a WF Guard known as "Perry" approached him.

"What's going on here?!"

"Sir! The intruders have-"

**(-Music: Fight! X! [ Rockman X Command Mission ]-)**

Another explosion boomed near them which revealed Team WBY, Zwei, SSKT, and Dr. Oobleck appeared from the carnage.

"There's Ruby!" Blake points the katana form of her weapon at the pod of their captured leader. "She's in that pod."

That's all that Yang needed to hear to start charging through the Egg Pawns and WF Guards leaving a trail of fire in her wake. Roman fired 3 rounds at her but he got hit at his face from Tails' namesakes which sent him on the floor. The criminal mastermind scampered to his feet and ran towards the train.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." He said angrily at the WF Member next to him.

"But we're not finished!"

Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel. "Do it or you're finished! And set the charges and blow them up!"

"Oh man… Eggman must've gotten soundproof glass. Because Ruby is screaming her head off." Tails says typing away on the keyboard. "Hang on! We'll get you out!"

Yang was busy punching the glass with her frustration growing after each punch. "Tails! Hurry it up!"

"It's not easy as it looks! So hold on!" He retorted. "Got it!"

The door opened as the silver-eyed girl fell out of the pod, then the flamboyant blonde girl picked her sister up and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby coughed violently. "I-I'm fine! We need to stop that train! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there!"

"What?!" Blake exclaimed as she hands her leader Crescent Rose.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck says immediately dismissing the idea.

**{"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"}** Roman says over the speaker as the train starts moving.

Then the Faunus of the group heard small beeping coming from different directions which made their irides shrink into dots. They started running towards the train earning confusion from the rest of the group.

"They placed explosives! They're going to bury us! So get moving!" Knuckles said while looking back at the others.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Radical Train {The Chase} [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

The scene cuts to the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A big explosion boomed as a White Fang member standing on the train hears the noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals, blue wind, black mist, and orange electricity. He brings out a communication device.

"I think they're on the—"

The White Fang member falls down as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon.

* * *

The shot cuts to Roman in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!" Cried a WF Member.

Roman sighs in annoyance. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!"

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them." He muttered but he awkwardly looks at the White Fang member sitting next to him. "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

* * *

The scene cuts again to Team RWBY, Team SSKT, and Oobleck standing on top of the train.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" The eccentric doctor says pushing ahead.

"Err... Professor?"

"It's doctor…"

Weiss points down a hatch into the train. "What's that?"

"To answer your question Weiss… that a bomb…" The kitsune Faunus answered while taking a step back.

Shadow grits his teeth as he shifts Arondight into Dark Shot. "We got enemies!"

Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" Oobleck got interrupted as the bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping. "...easy on us. Time to go!"

"Crap! The bomb is armed! Move move move!" Sonic said getting Caliburn out and running ahead.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Tails told her as she nodded as he got his Electro Sword on.

"On it."

Blake jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own.

"Huh?" She looks up at Oobleck. "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said.

An explosion boomed as Oobleck, Shadow, and Tails saw pieces of the last train car that exploded. This made the Kitsune Faunus' brain work for the purpose of an exploding train. It took him a moment to realize something that can bring danger to the destination of this train. He gasped as Doctor Oobleck's voice echoed in his mind:

_"An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm."_

"I know why the bombs are on each train car!" Tails shouts getting everyone's attention as he ran ahead.

"Huh? What do you mean Tails?!" Sonic inquired as he kicked a WF Member off of the train.

"I recall what Doctor Oobleck mentioned about hidden caverns down here, they had Grimm in them! These armed train cars are _**MEANT**_ to combust to open caverns so Grimm can follow the train to Vale! So we have no time dealing with them! We need to get to the front of the train!" He said as he jumped. "Sonic! It's time to plow these guys down!"

The Azure hedgehog Faunus smirked as he ran to catch up with his best friend as his Aura came to life. "Let's stop, drop, and ROLL!"

As the two gripped each other's hands with their Auras active, they both shouted in unison:

"風/雷ローリング弾幕！(Wind/Lightning Rolling Barrage!)"

"Stay behind us!" Shadow said to Team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck.

* * *

_**(A/N: It's the Double Spin Dash from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2.)**_

* * *

Blue wind and orange lightning fused making an orange and blue large ball. It spun rapidly as it dashed forward going fast; plowing over the WF Members with Shadow, Knuckles, Team RWBY, and Doctor Oobleck following behind them. When they reached quite a distance from the decreasing length of the train, the ball dispersed as Sonic and Tails land on their feet. Then another explosion boomed as a hole was created with various types of Grimm began emerging from it.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck states as he looks at the six. "You six, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby inquired.

"We're going up to the front and try to get in from there." Sonic says.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Sonic, Zwei, and Oobleck are shown running.

"Up ahead! We got a problem!"

A Paladin is seen charging towards them. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Down below, the six enter the train car. Then they decided to do last minute preparations before they made their next move.

"This is it… I can sense the emerald in the train car which is the front." The echidna Faunus said as he popped his knuckles and did a few air punches and kicks.

"Remember what Professor Ozpin instructed us: "Stay close to your fellow Huntsmen." Have each other's backs. I advise that we go in teams of two. Knuckles with Yang, Shadow with Weiss, and myself with Blake." Tails states as he stretches his arms.

Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials. "Here, this should help you."

The Shadowcat slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, Neopolitan drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.

**(-Music: Quickly and Without Fail [ Sword Art Online II ]-)**

"You all go on ahead. This one is mine." The flamboyant blonde said with a stern look on her face.

The four leave with Knuckles standing alongside Yang. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing the others to continue. Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile.

_"I'll let Yang handle this. If things go south, I'll jump in. It seems that Yang has a score to settle with this girl."_ Knuckles thought as he sat down in a meditative position.

Yang tightens her fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which is deflected with a white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back. Neo opens her umbrella, and the fight truly begins. Yang dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side. While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick.

_"This is not looking good… that girl is using her size and agility to her advantage… at this rate. Yang will lose."_ He thought as a drop of sweat fell from his face. But then he realizes something. _"I'll counter her combat style with speed and power. From the training I did with Sonic will be useful against an opponent like her."_

Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again. Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed axe kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect sidekick. Neo then begins pushing Yang back via her umbrella, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica. Neo is able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, awaiting Yang's next attack. As Yang approaches her, Neo smiles, taunting her, before Yang unleashes another attack. Neo counters, and begins kicking Yang back. Yang unleashes another blast from Ember, which Neo blocks. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Yang grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Yang and using her momentum to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. Neo slowly approaches, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her umbrella. As Neo raises the blade, ready to kill Yang, Knuckles came in with palm strike which she barely evaded.

"I'm afraid that's where I draw the line." Knuckles says as he got into a Kōkutsu dachi stance.

Neo rolls her eyes in response but she couldn't see his push kick as his attack struck her face making her stumble and then Knuckles struck Neo with an uppercut punch which made her drop her bladed umbrella. Neo bore a scowl as she charged at him with a flying front kick which made him duck and then he proceeded to pursue her. She lands and throws a roundhouse kick which he blocked and swiftly strikes her with a back fist, Neo barely evades his attack and she jumps back to create some distance. She looks at her umbrella which Knuckles notices, he walked over to it and threw at the wall where it's embedded into the wall next to the door. Neo narrows her eyes as she dashes towards Knuckles and then she jumped over him. He shifts his body and bolts after her. As Neo gripped the handle; Knuckles came with a jab punch which she blocked. The two spare for a moment blocking each other's attack. Neo got the upperhand as she struck him down with a Crane Beak Strike at his left eye temporarily blinding him. She grabbed her weapon and prepared to stab him but Knuckles was quick with a Wing Chun Double Punch which knocked her down on her back. Then she countered with front axe kick but Knuckles side-steps out of her kicking range and grabbed her leg and slammed Neo on the floor and then threw her into the crates knocking her out.

Knuckles took a deep breath. "That should knock her out for a few minutes. Better tend to Yang."

As he approached her, a masked warrior - raven-haired and clad in red and black - comes out of nowhere which made him stop. He growls as he unsheathes Flameberg getting ready to defend the unconscious Yang. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious Yang, and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from Yang and into the portal. At that moment, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up.

"Hey Yang!" The echidna Faunus approached her as he held out his hand to her.

"Ugh… Knuckles? What happened?" She inquired as she took it and with his aid, stands back up.

"Nothing much; took care of your little vendetta." He answered as he pointed to his thumb to a knocked out Neo. "You're welcome."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Severe Blow [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

The four entered the next car and then looked at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The camera pans up, revealing the White Fang Lieutenant.

"You two go on ahead!" Weiss said.

"Got it!" Blake and Tails said in unison.

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The three charge forward, with Tails clashing his electro sword with the chainsaw, Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake and Tails as she proceeds to the next car. The Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.

"I get to kill a Schnee…" He said with sadistic glee.

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde as she turns to Shadow who nodded with Arondight in hand. She glances at her opponent as he runs towards Weiss as she raises her weapon defensively before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field. Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it. Weiss then knocks him back with a slash from her weapon. The Lieutenant attempts another overhead swipe, but Weiss points her weapon downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely. She then spins and slashes him again, knocking him back. She flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him. He gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. She flips over him, facing him from another angle. Rising from the ground, the Lieutenant slashes at her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaps onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way. She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends him flying backwards. As he stands back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a glyph to create a haste glyph beneath herself. Utilizing her speed powerup, Weiss charges forward and creates a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. She leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground. Creating another glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but the Lieutenant rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so. She jumps in the air in order to attack him again, but he yells, "C'mere, princess!" and grabs her face before brutally raising her above his head and slamming her into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. He then throws her into the air and slashes at her with his chainsaw. Then Arondight clashed with the spinning saw blade and then Shadow did a front kick to the Lieutenant's chest which knocked him down. Shadow settled Weiss on the wall and took off his coat and placed on her like a blanket. He turns to face the Lieutenant with narrowed eyes as he did the unexpected. He threw his blade at the Lieutenant who moved to the side to find Shadow gone. The large man looked around for him until he was impaled by a yellow spear (Chaos Spear) to the chest before the yellow spear exploded, incinerating his enemy.

**(-Music Ends-)**

_"He wasn't even worthy for my Chaos Spear… how pathetic."_ Shadow inwardly thought as he picked up his weapon and sheathed it. And then looks at Weiss sleeping form, then her visage changed to a slim human girl. She had neck-long and voluminous dark blond hair, light skin, large blue eyes, and pink lips. Her hairstyle was wavy and held back with a blue hair band. For clothes, she wore a dark blue top with short puffy sleeves and light blue endings, a light blue dress, and slipper-like cobalt shoes with low heels. She was [Maria Robotnik]. Then visage went back to Weiss' normal appearance. "Maria… I hope you're doing okay up there…"

* * *

**(-Music: Even if Driven to the Wall [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat. Fox freak. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk…" Roman began speaking with a jeering smirk on his face.

"Shut it Roman!" Tails says as he fired an electro ball from his Arm Cannon.

He ducked which made Blake feint and uses her Semblance combined with dust to create a fiery shadow of herself. Roman strikes it and it explodes, propelling him into the air. Blake jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down, then lands in a fighting stance.

Roman fires a blast from the Melodic Cudgel, and Blake uses dust to create a stone shadow of herself to take the blow. She leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her Semblance. Roman blocks a flurry of attacks from Blake and tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but she dodges back and creates a frozen shadow that traps his weapon. As he tries to retrieve it, Tails comes in with a right hook to his face and then uses his namesakes to smack him to the floor making him drop Melodic Cudgel and he pointed his Electric Sword at his face.

"Game over Roman. Where's the Chaos Emerald that you have and tell me how to stop this train!" Tails said sternly as he points his sword to the Criminal Mastermind's throat.

"I'm not talking freak!" He answered.

"Blake, can you keep an eye on him for me please?" The kitsune Faunus inquired. "I gotta figure out how to stop this train.

"Gladly." She said as Blake one foot on his chest.

Tails ran towards the console and began typing away for a few moments until he pressed a button which opened a small hole in the floor which a pedestal formed in the glass container was a shining grey Chaos Emerald which surprised Tails and Blake.

"The emerald… it's _**REALLY**_ here! Knuckles and Shadow were right…" Tails said in awe as he held it. Then he looks at the door that opened with Shadow and Weiss entering.

"Take your hands off of that you freak of nature!" Roman barked at him.

Blake kicked his face to knock him. "Did you figure out how to stop the train?"

Tails shook his head. "Unfortunately no, but we at least got one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow! Catch!" He tosses the emerald to him.

Shadow catches the emerald, he smirked. "Thanks. Let's go topside."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Machinery Attack [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Back to Sonic, Ruby, and Dr. Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Sonic sends 5 blue crescents (Sonic Wind) that sliced the Paladin to pieces. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Dr. Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.

"Ruby! Sonic! You both go on ahead!" Oobleck tells them.

"But-"

Oobleck smiles at her. "Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson…"

The Doctor goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before she leaves, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.

"Go."

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor. Ruby hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY and SSKT reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asks.

"Brace yourselves." Sonic simply answers.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing the screen to go white.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The camera switches to Ruby's first person perspective as she recovers from the collision. She hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view. She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake, Shadow, and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles. She turns her head again and sees Weiss, Sonic, and Tails sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. The camera switches back to show Ruby as she sits back up. The team of huntsmen and huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars filled the air, and all Team RWBY and Team SSKT can do is watch in horror. Cut to a close up on Ruby and Sonic, their expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare as the screen suddenly cuts to black.

* * *

_**[To be Continued]**_


	12. Chapter 12 Breach!

_**Hey ya'll! I'm back with the last chapter of this book! I am sorry for the past delays but at least we're making some progress. Right now, I'm not in the best of spirits. My beyblade stadium didn't come and it was supposed to come TODAY as I am typing this; I am on hold at my local post office to get to the bottom of this. Oh yeah, yesterday, I turned 22. So yeah, my birthday was yesterday… let's get into the FINAL chapter of Mobian Huntsmen Dos! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

The scene opens with Jaune Arc who is sleeping during the night in his team's dorm room. His ringtone "It's a Big Ursa!" plays, waking him up. He quickly grabs his Scroll to answer but to hear noise for six seconds till the call ends from Ruby.

"Uhh… Ruby?"

* * *

Later on, Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead.

**(-Music: Silent Exhalation [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha Nikos says reassuringly to a worried Jaune.

"You think?"

"Probably a butt dial…" Nora Valkyrie added.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Lie Ren states.

"We're gonna be deputies!"

Jaune bore a grim expression. "I just got this feeling... I don't know."

The Spartan glances at him with a worried look on her face. "Jaune…"

Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

The Blonde Knight narrows his eyes. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!"

As the team heads toward their Bullhead as Jaune does a headcount.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!"

* * *

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai watch nearby.

"You don't think…"

"Sure looks like it."

Emerald faces Mercury. "That's still days away!"

Mercury shrugs. "So? What do we do?"

The camera pans to a close-up of Cinder's face before she makes her decision.

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

Team SSKT and Team RWBY are surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu.

"Hey Tails; what are our odds of getting out alive?" Sonic Takamaki inquired with a sheepish chuckle.

"Do you _**REALLY**_ want an estimate Sonic?" Miles "Tails" Prower asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"We've faced threats bigger than this. Stay focus and be prepared to attack when they do." Shadow Yaminagi said firmly as he gripped Arondight tightly.

"Let's even the playing field. Shadow, hand me the emerald." Knuckles Kaji says as he holds his hand out. "You four better brace yourselves! You're about to experience the power of what a Chaos Emerald can do!"

**(-Music: Worthy Rival, Written and Read as "Friend" [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

He did just so, the Ultimate Life Form hands him the grey emerald and then he looks at Team RWBY with Ruby Rose giving him a nod. The red echidna Faunus closes his eyes and then the emerald's shine gotten brighter and brighter. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack. The emerald unleashed a flash of light as the two teams were enshrouded by the light which caused the Grimm to turn into dust. As the light disappears, team RWBY and SSKT were surrounded with grey auras.

"Wow…" Ruby was in awe of the power flowing through her.

"So this is the power of the Chaos Emeralds… I feel like I can do anything now…" Weiss Schnee added being in a similar state of surprise.

"This power… it feels… so overwhelming…" Blake Belladonna croaked being flabbergasted.

"Ahhh yeah! This is _**STUFF**_!" Yang Xiao Long says excitedly, she couldn't wait to test out her Chaos powers!

"Your abilities have been enhanced and you've been gifted with new abilities. So try not to go overboard with them." Knuckles says as he tosses the emerald back to Shadow. "Now, let's clear this city out!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Welcome to the Darkness { Iku City } [ Chaos Legion ]-)**

Sonic grinned as he revved into a spin dash and this time, white blades formed around his spinning figure and he took off as a flash and sliced through the Grimm. Shadow jumped in the air fired 5 white Chaos Spears which obliterated the Grimm. Knuckles' aura intensified as he placed his hand on the ground which created a grey glyph which increased in size. This created large white flame pillars then rise diagonally from four points within the glyph, trapping the Grimm in a pyramidal cage of fire. A final burst of flame gushes from the middle of the glyph (Infernal Prison: Grey Chaos Version) which incinerates his foes. Tails took flight with two Nevermores flying behind him. After evading attempts of trying to consume him, he stopped flying and stayed in place and closed his eyes. The two large avians went full speed towards Tails with their beaks open, he opens his eyes as he unleashes a powerful electric blast (Magnetic Storm: Grey Chaos Version) which violently electrocuted the flying Grimm into ashes. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora Smash!" She cried with a gleeful smile on her face.

Then Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren soon follow.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha leads Nora and Ren to the fray.

"Okay, who's first?" The Blond Knight asked, feeling ready to take on any Grimm. But then his confidence was soon gone as he turned face-to-face to a giant Ursa standing behind him. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before…"

Jaune unleashed a battle cry as he slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!"

"We have badges so you know it's official!"

Ruby gasps as she sees Beowolf coming straight for the two boys. "Duck!"

She fired a round that was an energy orb from Crescent Rose that blew up the charging Grimm. Her eyes became like stars of excitement when Ruby discovered a new ability.

"How did you do that?! I never seen your weapon fire energy shots before!" Jaune says being surprised and then he notices her grey aura surrounding her. "And what's that aura around you?"

"It's a long story. May-"

She was interrupted by a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Talaria, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Thief's Respite is actually a pair of bladed, revolver-shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Caffeine [ RWBY ]-)**

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. A tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, who wears mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. He is "Yatsuhashi Daichi". He is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Alongside Velvet Scarlatina, a young man who had boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. He is "Fox Alistair". Both of them respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

A teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, [Gianduja], transforming into an oversized black and gold minigun. She is "Coco Adel". Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt. She glares at the Beowolf in front of her as she spat on the ground. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die."

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." She says to her teammate with a small smile on her face.

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis. Then a blue mist formed as it came from Sonic who spinning Caliburn.

"荒れ狂う風が私の刀に入りますように (May the raging winds enter my sword!)!" The blue hedgehog Faunus says as he opens his eyes.

He charges at the snake Grimm's lower end, slashing it. "一 (One!)!" A grey mini tornado rose from the ground.

Sonic performs a dash and slash attack. "二 (Two!)!" A green wind flashed through the King Taijitu.

The blue hedgehog Faunus does a downwards slash on the Grimm causing red wind to come from the ground. "三 (Three!)!"

Then he did a slash as a blue wind which were struck through the King Tajitiu. "四 (Four!)!"

Then an upwards slash on it's chest releasing a cyan colored wind. "五 (Five!)!"

Then swung Caliburn to unleash a purple crescent which hit the creature. "六 (Six!)!"

Then Sonic appeared behind the damaged Grimm as his Aura expanded as Caliburn's blade had a white glow on it. He did an all-around slash releasing a yellow wave that was created out of air. "七 (Seven!)!"

"七つの風が私の敵を粉砕して踊りますように! ソウルサージ：扇ムジンケン

(May the seven winds dance crushing my enemies! Soul Surge: Ougi Mujinken!)!" Sonic cried as he sheathed his sword.

The King Taijitu was enshrouded in seven colored tornadoes that caused the being of darkness to be dust scattered in the wind as the tornadoes dissipated immediately. As Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles went to their leader, their grey auras disappeared.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Then he gives a scowl to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm. "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. The camera then points towards the orange and pink-colored sky.

* * *

**(-Music: Believe In Yourself [ Sonic CD ]-)**

Afterwards, Team RWBY, Team SSKT, and Zwei are sitting (with the exception of Knuckles and Shadow) on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"We did it. We foiled Dorkwick and Egghead's plot and saved the day with style!" Sonic says with a big grin on his face.

"Couldn't have said it any better than that Big Blue!" The flamboyant blonde girl said agreeing to his statement.

"Not only that, we got the Chaos Emerald. Now, the matter is of how we can find them before Eggman does…" Shadow says pulling out the grey Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

"Those things have _**HUGE**_ kick! Never felt so charged up like that before in my life!" Yang said feeling quite ecstatic about her first time experiencing the power of the Chaos Emerald.

"Now I understand the seriousness of why it's important to you four about those Chaos Emeralds. If they were in the wrong hands; then the world would be in even worse shape. And they're your way back to your dimension." Weiss says. "To make your search easier, I'll do whatever I can to find them for you."

"Much appreciated Weiss. Anything you find, let us know." Tails said with appreciation but then a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Eurika!"

"What did your brain come up now T2?" The azure hedgehog Faunus inquired.

The kitsune Faunus grew a bright smile on his face. "I can upgrade my A.I.'s code so that she can full pixelated body like Nicole's nanite body!"

"Who?" The four girls said in unison.

"To simply paraphrase it, she's another friend of ours." Knuckles states as he yawns. "So for now… I am down for some sleep…"

"Ditto." Ruby chipped in as she yawned as well.

The two teams along with Zwei walk back to Beacon's main campus feeling successful that they conquered the evil for this day. You all have earned it. But we know for evil, evil never sleeps.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: The Resurrection of Mephiles [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder said with a dark smile on her face.

Emerald bore a scowl on her face. "Those stupid kids really made a mess of things."

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury inquired with crossed arms.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Said a voice belonging to a tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the mask he wore, which obscured his entire upper face above his nose. Behind his mask was a scarred Schnee Dust Company brand mark across his left eye, which was bloodied with a gray iris and a singed eyebrow, as opposed to his remaining blue eye and brown eyebrow. His Faunus heritage was that of a bull, as he had two reddish-black horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. He wore asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. His mask was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. He wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils resembling the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wore a black belt with white domino marks on it. His color palette generally consists of black and red. He is "Adam Taurus".

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Knuckles and Yang were walking together in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, who saved her before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be "Raven Branwen", similar to Yang in appearance. This surprised Knuckles quite a bit as he looked at Yang and then back at her.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Raven said.

The camera cuts back to Yang, whose eyes have turned red, then cuts to black.

* * *

_**[ To be Continued… in Book 3 ]**_


End file.
